The new Lyoko Warrior
by animelover276
Summary: Everyone meet Angela, a girl from America. What happens when she has a secret and a horrible past. Read to find out. OddXOC
1. Angela, girl from America

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at Kadic Academy. Everyone was in Mrs. Hertz's class until Principal Delmas walked in. "I'm sorry to interupt but we have a new student here at Kadic." he said. The door opened and showed a girl with short blonde hair with black tips at the end and blue eyes. She wore a short black shirt with a white jacket, a white skirt with a black lace at the bottom, and black shoes. She was also wearing a collar with a green cat pendant on it "Everyone, this is Angela Jackson." said the principal. "She has just moved here from America." Everyone started to whisper. "Alright class that's enough." said Mrs. Hertz. "Angela you can take the seat next to Della Robbia." Angela sat in front of a blonde boy with glasses and sat next to a boy with blonde hair with a purple diamond in his hair.

"Odd's the name." he said.

"Angela."

"I'm Jeremie and next to me is Ulrich." said the blonde boy with glasses. The brunette boy waved hi. "That girl over there with the pink hair is Aelita." The pinkette girl waved hi. Class ended and the gang was at the vending machine. "Hey guys." said a girl with black hair. "Who's that?" asked Angela.

"That's Yumi." said Odd. "She's a year older than us and Ulrich's girlfriend." Ulrich and Yumi started to blush. "Not true." said Ulrich.

"Anyway I'm Angela. Nice to meet you." said Angela.

"Hi Ulrich." said a girl with black hair followed by two boys. "God help me." said Ulrich.

"Who's she? She looks like a pain in the ass." said Angela.

"That's because she _is_ a pain in the ass." said Odd.

"That's Sissi, the principal's daughter." said Jeremie.

"Oh you must be the new kid." said Sissi. "Why don't you hang out with us instead of these losers?" she asked.

"Thanks but I'd rather be with these guys than with a snob like you." said Angela. "Well are you leaving or not?" she asked. Sissi walked off with the two boys behind her. "Well guys I'm off to the factory." said Jeremie. "Keep me posted." Angela looked confused as he walked off. "What did he mean?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." said Odd. "Come on. We're gonna be later for Jim's embarrassment class." So they walked to the gym while Yumi went to Math. Angela changed into a short-sleeve white t-shirt and purple shorts and also put her hair in a ponytail. "Ok today we'll be learning the long jump." said Jim.

"I wonder how he'll embarass himself." said Ulrich as they stood along a long platform with dirt on one half and mud on the other. Jim started to run until he tripped on his shoes and fell in the mud and everyone laughed. "That's the most funniest thing I've seen!" laughed Angela.

"Well Jackson if you think it's that fun why don't you try it?" dared Jim**(Remeber he calls everyone by last name)**.

"My pleasure." said Angela as she stepped on the platform. Her pendant turned from green to blue. She started to run and she jumped so far, she was on the other side of the gym. Everyone stared at her. "She has reflexes similar to a cat." said Aelita.

"Well it looks like Odd's not the only cat." said Ulrich.

"Shut up." said Odd. Gym was over and the Lyoko Warriors were at lunch. "Hey guys can I sit with you?" asked Angela. The gang exchanged looks. "Sure Angela." said Odd. Angela sat down on Ulrich's right and Odd's left. "So how's school life?" asked Yumi.

"Great. Everyone's been really nice to me." said Angela. Her pendant changed from blue to purple. "Whoa your pendant changed color again." said Ulrich.

"Oh that? It's something like a mood necklace." said Angela.

"Why do you wear it around you neck all the time?" asked Aelita.

"There are circumstances that keep me from taking it off." said Angela.

"Oh yea you were awesome in PE." said Odd.

"Why what happened?" asked Yumi.

"We were doing the long jump and she jumped so far, she was on the other side of the gym." said Ulrich.

"It's like she was a cat." said Jeremie. Angela started to blush. "I'm just really agile and flexible." she said. The door opened and Jim went over to their table. "Jackson can I see you for a moment?" he asked in a strange voice.

"Sure." said Angela as she followed Jim. Jim looked back at the gang with XANA eyes. "Holy shit it's XANA." said Ulrich.

"She's not safe." said Yumi.

"And worse." said Jeremie. "A tower has been activated on Lyoko."

"Let's go." said Aelita as they left.

"Jeremie, you, Aelita, and Yumi go to the factory." said Ulrich. "Me and Odd are gonna try to get Angela back." The gang separated in two directions. Ulrich and Odd were trying to find out where Angela and the specter went. "Did they go to the factory?" asked Odd.

"Not a chance." said Ulrich. "Probably somewhere he can get rid of her."

"Let's keep looking." said Odd.

Meanwhile. . . .

Aelita and Yumi were getting ready to go to Lyoko. "Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner. Virtualization." said Jeremie. Aelita and Yumi landed in the mountain sector. "Where to Jeremie?" asked Yumi.

"23 degrees north." said Jeremie.

"Our vehicles please?" asked Aelita.

"On your way." said Jeremie as he sent the Overwing and they were on their way.

Meanwhile with Angela. . . .

The specter led her to the boiler room. "Um Jim why did you take me here?" asked Angela. The specter stayed silent as he left the room and locked the door behind him. "Wait what the hell!? Why did you leave me here!?" asked Angela as she ran to the door. "Help!" she yelled.

Meanwhile with Ulrich and Odd. . . .

The boys were searching in all of the dorms. "Where do you think he took her?" asked Odd.

"Where haven't we checked?" asked Ulrich. Then they both realize.

"The boiler room!" they yelled as they ran back up the stairs. Pretty soon, they were at the boiler room. "You sure she's in there?" asked Ulrich.

"It's the only place we haven't looked." said Odd as he tried to open the door. "Angela you in there?" he asked.

"Odd is that you?" asked a muffled voice.

"Yep that's her." said Ulrich. "Well how are we gonna open it?"

"With picking the lock." said Odd. "Sheesh Ulrich you really are a dumbass."

"Shut up." said Ulrich as Odd started to pick the lock. "You guys better hurry." said Angela. "It's getting really hard to breathe."

"Shit." said Odd still at the lock. He heard a click. "Yes." he said as he opened the door, showing a pale Angela. "Damn she looks horrible." said Ulrich. "Let's take her to the factory." Odd nodded as they made their way to the factory.

**Me: Wow who knew my first chapter was a cliffhanger. What happens next. Stay tuned.**


	2. Secrets revealed

Chapter 2

Ulrich and Odd were carrying Angela to the factory until the specter jumped in front of them. "Great now what?" asked Odd.

"I'll take care of him." said Ulrich. "Get to the lab." Odd nodded as he went on ahead, leaving Ulrich with the specter.

Meanwhile with Aelita and Yumi. . . . .

"How many life points do I have left?" asked Yumi.

"10." said Jeremie. "Better not lose them."

"Easy for you to say." said Aelita.

"Hey Einstein did I miss anything?" Jeremie turned around to see Odd. "Where's Ulrich?" he asked.

"Having a class with G.I Jim." said Odd.

"And what is she doing here?" asked Jeremie pointing to Angela.

"It was Ulrich's bright idea." said Odd.

"Whatever get to the scanner room." said Jeremie. "Aelita, Yumi, Odd is on his way."

"Great we could use a little back up." said Aelita.

"Where's Ulrich?" asked Yumi.

"Dealing wih the specter." said Jeremie. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." Odd landed in the mountain sector. "Odd the girls are northeast from your position." said Jeremie.

"Thanks Einstein." said Odd as he got on his Overboard and flew off. He spotted the girls and a couple of Krabs. "Yoo hoo!" he called out. The Krabs turned around and started firing. "Need help?" asked Odd.

"Thanks we could use it." said Yumi.

"I'll take care of the tower." said Aelita as she headed towards the tower, but was soom stopped by a boy with black hair and carrying a saber. "We've been expecting you." said Odd as he destroyed a Krab.

"Jeremie William's here." said Yumi.

"Yea I saw that." said Jeremie.

Meanwhile in the lab. . . . .

Angela woke up from her nap and looked around. "Whoa what is this place?" she asked.

"A computer lab." said Jeremie. "Guys watch out. XANA sent a few tarantulas." Angela looked confused as her pendant changed to orange. "Who's XANA?" she asked.

"An evil computer virus that wants to take over the world." said Jeremie.

"How's Ulrich?" asked Angela.

"That's what I'm about to find out." said Jeremie and a little square and Ulrich's picture appeared on the screen. "Ulrich how are you doing?" asked Jeremie.

"Horrible." said Ulrich. "I don't think I can hold out for much longer."

"Hang on Aelita is about to enter the tower." said Jeremie then he muttered "When she's done with William."

"I thought William was at school." said Angela. "He's pretty stupid."

"That's because he's not the real William." said Jeremie. "The real William is on Lyoko."

Meanwhile on Lyoko. . . .

"It's ok Jeremie. We got rid of William." said Yumi.

"Ok Aelita you may enter the tower." said Jeremie.

"On my way." said Aelita as she entered the Code: Lyoko.

Back at the lab. . . . . .

"Ok what's going on?" Asked Angela.

"We would tell you." said Aelita.

"But you won't remember a thing." said Ulrich.

"How come?" asked Angela.

"Because _Return To The Past Now._" said Jeremie. And they went back earlier that day. "Angela you can take the seat next to Della Robbia." said Mrs. Hertz and Angela sat next to Odd. "Hey what was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" asked Odd.

"One second we were in that computer lab next thing you know it, we're back here." said Angela. "What's up with that?"

"How can she remember?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know." said Jeremie. "Something must have bugged the Return To The Past." Class ended and well you know where they are. "Hey guys." said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi." said Angela.

"Ok what happened to the Return To The Past?" asked Yumi.

"Um it got bugged up." said Jeremie.

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret safe." said Angela. "I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?" asked Ulrich.

"Cross my heart." said Angela.

"Ok at least your not like William." said Jeremie.

"So what happened to him?" asked Angela.

"Well you see, William was a Lyoko Warrior like us." said Yumi.

"But he kinda got carried away on his first trip to Lyoko." said Odd.

"He took on XANA's monsters all by himself and he wouldn't listen to me." said Aelita.

"And so the Scyphozoa got him and now he's XANA's prisoner." said Jeremie.

"I see." said Angela. "So basically he was a show-off." The gang nodded. "And we never trusted him again." said Yumi.

"But we're still trying to bring him back." said Aelita.

"That's good news." said Angela. Later on, the gang went to the factory to localize William. "Let's hope we find him." said Jeremie launching the program. 'So guys get to the scanner room. You're going to Lyoko."

"Can I go too?" asked Angela.

'I don't know." said Jeremie.

"We can't afford to lose another Lyoko Warrior to XANA." said Ulrich.

"I'll try not to get captured." said Angela.

"Ok." said Jeremie. "We have trust in you."

"Meow!" Angela yelled happily. Everyone had questioning looks. "I mean great!" Angela said Nervously before going to the elevator.

"Transfer Angela, Transfer, Yumi, Transfer, Aelita." said Jeremie. "Scanner , Virtualization." The girls landed in sector 5. "This is cool." said Angela.

"Here come the boys." said Aelita. The boys landed in front of them. "Hey nice outfit." said Odd. Angela was wearing a sleeveless white top, long black fingerless gloves, a black skirt, white shorts barely visible, black shoes, and last but not least, black cat ears and tail. "Finally I'm not the only animal." said Odd.

"Quit celebrating Odd, we have work to do." said Ulrich as they rode on the elevator leading to the Skid. "What's that?" asked Angela.

"Our virtual ship the Skidbladnir." said Aelita.

"Too bad you have to take the Naskid upside down." said Yumi.

"That's ok." said Angela. "I hung upside down alot when I was a kid."

"Really?" asked Ulrich.

"Yea almost like I was a sloth." said Angela. The gang got on their transporter spots and was energized into the Skid. "Lift-off." said Aelita as they took off and flew out of Sector 5 and into the Digital Sea. "Beautiful isn't it?" asked Odd.

"Yea it looks like the ocean." said Angela.

"I'll send you the coordinates of the Replika." said Jeremie.

"Gotcha." said Aelita.

"So what's a Replika?" asked Angela.

"A virtual world similar to Lyoko except it has one sector." said Aelita. They arrived at the Replika and it opened. "Wow another Replika of Sector 5." said Odd.

"Aelita, dock the Skid at a tower southeast from your position." said Jeremie. "I'll activate the tower for our own use." As soon as the Skid was dock, Jeremie activated the tower. "So who's gonna get teleported?" he asked.

"Can I go?" asked Angela.

"Why not?" asked Aelita.

"You said so yourself that everyone has to get a turn." said Ulrich.

"Alright." said Jeremie. "I'll teleport you with Odd."

"Ok." said Angela.

"Energize Odd, Energize Angela." said Jeremie. Odd and Angela landed near a laboratory that XANA has taken over. "Where are you guys?" asked Jeremie.

"In the middle of a desert." said Odd.

"I think we're in Egypt." said Angela.

"You're right." said Jeremie. "The laboratory should be right in front of you."

"I see it." said Odd pointing to a building in the distance.

"Let's go." Angela said leading the way.

**Me: We'll find out what happens in the next chapter: I've written enough. See Ya.**


	3. Something important

Chapter 3

On Lyoko, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were guarding the Skid. "I wonder how the cats are doing." said Ulrich.

"Are you sure it's ok to call Odd a cat?" asked Yumi.

"Have you seen him?" asked Ulrich. "He's a giant purple cat."

"On Lyoko he is." said Aelita. "In the real world, he's just a dog lover."

"Yea but what about Angela?" asked Yumi.

"What she did in gym totally makes her a cat." said Ulrich.

"Uh not to disturb your conversation but XANA sent a few Megatanks coming your way." said Jeremie. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita turned to see two Megatanks rolling towards them. "Great just what we needed." said Ulrich.

Meanwhile. . . . . .

Angela and Odd were walking down the hallway leading to the supercomputer. "Nice shortcut Odd." said Angela.

"Wait where does that door lead to?" asked Odd pulling her to a door. He looked inside and saw a computer. "Found it." he said.

"Ok." said Jeremie. "Give me a few minutes and I'll tell you how to destroy it." So Angela and Odd waited. "So Angela." said Odd. "Why did you transfer to Kadic?"

"Well my family just moved here a few days ago." said Angela. "And we were trying to find a school for me to go so they choose this one."

"Wow." said Odd. "You'll really like it."

"I like it already." said Angela. "I can't believe you have to keep this secret."

"Yea it's a pain." said Odd.

"Open sesame." said Jeremie as the door opened.

"Great how do we destroy it?" asked Odd.

"Just fire at it." said Jeremie.

"But I don't have a weapon." said Angela.

"What's that on your back?" asked Odd. "They look like arrows." Angela looked to see a bow and arrows. "That's cool." she said. "Ready for launch." She fired and the supercomputer shortcurcuited. "Nice job." said Jeremie. "Engergize." Angela and Odd were teleported back in the Skid. "Hey guys time to go home." said Jeremie as everyone returned to the Skid to watch the Replika disappear. "Alright another Replika destroyed." said Aelita when they were back in the factory. "So how was Lyoko?" asked Jeremie.

"It was cool." said Angela. "And mysterious too."

"You'll get used to it." said Ulrich.

"Yea." said Angela. They went back to the school to have dinner. "Well well is it isn't my Ulrich sweetheart." said a mean voice. They turned and saw Sissi with Nicolas and Herve following. "Well well well is it isn't Sissi Mrs. Prissi." sneered Angela while everyone laughed. "You know that's what I'm calling you from now on." Sissi left while everyone was still laughing. "That's a good nickname for her." said Ulrich.

"How do you get so good?" asked Odd.

"I always like to piss off the people I hate." said Angela. The next day, they made their way to Italian. Class was over and the gang was at lunch. "So why did you recruit William?" asked Angela.

"It was their idea." said Yumi. "I didn't trust him."

"Well we needed another Lyoko Warrior." said Jeremie.

"And William proved himself." said Aelita.

"How?" asked Angela.

"It was during a XANA attack and William followed Ulrich and I to the factory." said Odd.

"And the guy who was possessed by XANA sets explosives all over the place." said Ulrich.

"So we deactivated the tower and Aelita was caught by the scyphozoa." said Jeremie.

"And William defused the Detenator." finished Aelita.

"Who knew he could be a good guy." said Angela.

"I didn't trust him." said Yumi. "Because he was too much of a playboy and he was acting all hero."

"So that's why he was caught by the scyphozoa?" asked Angela. Yumi nodded. "Who knew he could be such an asshole." she said.

"So keep an eye out for William when you're on Lyoko." said Jeremie. Angela nodded. Lunch was over and the gang went to their next class. School was over and the gang was in Jeremie's room to discuss a new program. "So that's it." said Jeremie. Everyone looked confused.

"Meow?" asked Angela. Everyonelooked at her confused. "I-I mean I don't understand." She said quickly.

"Why do you keep saying meow?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh I'm a cat lover so sometime I want to be like them." She.

"Anyway let's head to the factory." said Jeremie walking out. Everyone started to walk out until Angela asked "Odd can you wait?"

"Sure." said Odd as he stayed behind. "What is it?" he asked. Angela hesitated for a monent before saying "Tell ya later. Meet me in the park tonight."

"Why?" asked Odd.

"Because I'm about to tell you an important secret that you must keep safe." said Angela as she walked out to see the others waiting for them. "What happened?" asked Jeremie.

"Oh nothing Einstein." said Odd. They made their way to the factory until Jeremie's laptop beeped. "Perfect timing too." he said. "Activated tower."

"Let's go." said Angela. They were on the bridge until they saw Hiroki and his friend, Johnny. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Yumi. Hiroki's eyes flashed with the XANA symbol. "Well that's just great." said Ulrich.

"I'll handle them." said Yumi.

"And you're not doing it alone." said Ulrich. "You guys get to the factory."

"You don't have to tell us twice." said Odd as they ran past them. "Get ready." said Jeremie. They landed in the forest sector. "The tower is thirty-five degrees southeast." said Jeremie. "Here are your vehicles."

"Thanks." said Angela as Jeremie sent the Overwing and Overboard. "Hop on." Odd said to Angela. They were on their way until some Krabs and Kankerlats showed up. "Hey guys you're just in time for the party." said Angela as she shot one.

"Nice one." said Odd.

_Energy Field_

"I didn't even know she had a power." said Angela.

"She got it at the beginning of the year." said Odd. The Kankerlats and Krabs were destroyed and Odd, Angela, and Aelita had to go on foot. "Hold on." said Jeremie.

"What?" asked Aelita.

"XANA sent William and the scyphozoa." warned Jeremie. He was right. William showed up while riding the scyphozoa. "Is that William?" asked Angela.

"Yea." said Aelita. "Be careful. He can divirtualize you with one hit."

"Got it." said Angela. William charged towards them while the scyphozoa stayed in its spot.

Later. . . .

"Great job Angela." said Jeremie.

"It's not my fault he can't-"

"What happened?" asked Jeremie.

"Angela is caught by the scyphozoa!" yelled Odd.

"But why her and not me?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know but we gotta save her." said Odd. He charged towards the scyphozoa and shot the eye, destroying it. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yea I think so." said Angela.

"Get to the tower." said Jeremie. Aelita entered the Code: Lyoko and the tower was deactivated.

Meanwhile. . . .

Yumi was almost finished by Hiroki until he passed out. "Well that ends that." said Ulrich as he got Johnny off of him.

"Ready for a return to the past?" asked Yumi.

"You bet." said Ulrich.

_Return to the past now_

The day went just the same. That night, Odd was getting ready to meet Angela. "Where are you going?" asked Ulrich.

"Angela told me to meet her in the park." said Odd. "She said it was important."

"She's probably the first girl that likes you." said Ulrich. "Besides Sam."

"See ya." said Odd as he walked out. He walkedout of the school and saw Angela sitting on a water fountain. "Hey." she said.

"Hey." said Odd. "So what did you want to tell me?" Angela started to hesitate. "Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

"Promise." said Odd.

"Ok here goes." said Angela. She took off the pendant that was on her collar and her secret was revealed.

**Me: CLIFFHANGER! If you know what her secret is, post it in your reviews please and Angela's past will be revealed. Stay tuned.**


	4. It was a date?

Chapter 4

Odd's eyes bulged out of his head as he saw a pair of black cat ears on Angela's head. Behind her, he saw a black tail. "So you're actually part cat?" he asked.

"Yea." said Angela. "The pendant keeps my ears and tail from showing. Like I said earlier, it's something like a mood necklace." She sat back on the fountain. "My family hates me you know?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Odd.

"Because I'm like this." said Angela. "They only loved me for a few seconds."

_Flashback_

_"Aw she's so cute." said Mrs. Jackson as she cradled a newborn Angela. Her husband came in the room and said "Thank God you're ok."_

_"What's her name?" asked the nurse. The Jacksons exchanged looks before they said "Angela."_

_"Nya." said Baby Angela. Everyone looked confused. "Nya?" asked Mr. Jackson. He then heard his wife scream in terror and shock. "What is it?" he asked._

_"Our daughter is a freak." said Mrs. Jackson before taking off the hood, showing black cat ears. In Baby Angela's hand there was something black. "What the hell is that?" asked Mr. Jackson as he got a closer look: it was a tail. The parents looked at their newborn in shock. "How is this possible!?" the nurse exclaimed. Two children came in. "Hey mom where is-" the first one stopped as she saw the ears and tail. "What the hell?" asked the second one._

_"There is no way to describe her." said Mr. Jackson and the whole family said together_

_"This child is a freak of nature."_

_Three years later_

_"What? you can get rid of the ears and tail?" Mrs. Jackson asked surprised. They were in a mysterious store that her neighbor owns. Angela was clutching onto her mother's hand. "Not exactly get rid of them." said the owner. "But seal them away."_

_"But what about that tantrum of hers?" asked Mr. Jackson. "Her hair turns white and her eyes glow red."_

_"That can be sealed too." the owner said as he went into the back, taking a black collar and a cat pendant from the shelf. "How can that seal those ears and tail?" asked Mrs. Jackson._

_"Angela would you be a dear and put on this collar?" asked the owner._

_"ok mistew." said Angela as she put on the collar with the pendant and her ears and tail disappeared. "It worked." said Mr. Jackson._

_"That pendant can also tell you which mood she's in." the owner said giving them a sheet of paper. "Can I take this off?" asked Angela as she took off the pendant, making her ears and tail show again. The parents looked shocked. "I thought you said it sealed her ears and tail." said Mrs. Jackson._

_"Only when she has the pendant on." said the store owner. Angela took off the collar and she glowed white. She then had white hair and red eyes. "Put that back on!" yelled the owner before Angela could move. "This collar can also bring out her tantrum side when she's not wearing it." he said. "It's for only who wears it."_

_"Our daughter is more of a freak then she was when she was born." said Mr. Jackson. "Thank you." They left without a word._

"So that's why you're parents hate you?" asked Odd. Angela nodded as she started to cry. "I bet you hate me now." she said.

"Why would I hate you?" asked Odd.

"Because this is the real me." Angela cried as she hid her face.

"Yea and you're also my friend." said Odd. Angela looked up. "Promise to keep this a secret?" she asked.

"Yea." said Odd. "But when are you gonna tell the others?"

"When I want to." said Angela. "See you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek then walked back to the school. Odd blushed as he went back to his room to see Ulrich waiting. "Well what happened?" he asked.

"Alot." said Odd.

"Care to tell me?" asked Ulrich.

"Sorry." said Odd. "It's a secret."

The next day the gang was at breakfast. "Odd and Angela are going out?" asked Jeremie.

"Yea." said Ulrich.

"Not true." said Odd.

"It wasn't like a date." said Angela.

"That's what Ulrich told us." said Aelita. Angela and Odd blushed. Breakfast was over and the gang saw Yumi walk in the gate. "Hey." said Ulrich.

"Hey guys." said Yumi. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing." said Ulrich. "Except for-"

"Shut up." said Angela and Odd. "There's nothing to talk about Yumi." Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Ok that's weird." she said.

"Whatever let's just get to class." said Jeremie as the bell rang. In Math, Angela and Odd were still blushing; they just weren't showing it. Next, Physics, then Gym. "Well this should be good." said Ulrich. "We're gonna watch Einstein master the wall."

"For once he would." said Odd.

"Or watch him fail him again." said Ulrich.

"You can do it Jeremie." said Aelita.

"Yea just don't look down." said Angela.

"Gee thanks." said Jeremie as he was halfway to the top. "You think he's gonna make it?" asked Odd.

"I doubt it." said Ulrich. For the millionth time, they saw Jeremie fall. "I told him not to look down." said Angela.

"Shut up." said Jeremie. "Anyway you're next."

"Awesome." said Angela. "I'm good at rock climbing." She stepped up, jumped on the wall, and sprinted to the top. Everyone stared in amazement. "Whoa." said Ulrich. "How can she do that?"

"She's just really good." said Odd.

"That's how I do it." said Angela. Gym was over and the gang was at lunch. "So what's this new program you're talking about?" asked Angela.

"For the last time, I said I found another replika." said Jeremie. "We're gonna destroy it tonight."

"Cool." said Odd. That night, the gang went to the factory. "Everyone ready?" asked Jeremie. "Energize." The Skid was heading out of sector 5 and into the digital sea. "Aelita I'm sending to the replika's coordinates." said Jeremie.

"Gotcha." said Aelita. They arrived at the replika, which was the mountain sector. "Ok who wants to get teleported?" asked Jeremie.

"I vote for Odd and Angela." said Ulrich.

"Yea me too." said Yumi.

"Good idea." said Aelita.

"I say Yumi and Ulrich." said Odd.

"Good idea." said Angela.

"Sorry you two but it's four to two." said Jeremie. "You're up."

"Great." groaned Angela.

"Teleport." said Jeremie and Odd and Angela landed near a factory. "Whoa we're in one of my favorite places." said Angela.

"What do you mean?" asked Odd.

"You guys are in Tokyo, near a laboratory that XANA has taken over." said Jeremie.

"Really?" asked Odd. "I thought we were in China."

"There's a difference." said Angela.

"Hey what's that?" asked Odd pointing to a sign. "I can't read it."

"That's because it's in Japanese." said Angela. "It says'Tokyo military headquarters'"

"How do you know that?" asked Jeremie.

"I learn many different languages and Japanese is one of them." said Angela. "Let's go." They walked in to see an empty hallway. "Which way?" asked Angela.

"To your right." said Jeremie.

"Ok we're on our way." said Odd as he took a right. They followed the hallway until they saw a lab with a scientist possesed by XANA. "What's he testing on?" asked Angela.

"Shh." whispered Odd as he pulled her down. The man looked in their direction, then went back to his work. "One word." said Odd. "Crawl." Angela nodded as they crawled past the room and headed towards the super computer. "Now which way?" asked Angela.

"Let's go left." said Odd going to another door to see giant butterflies with the XANA symbol. "Oh God." he said.

"Butterflies?" asked Angela. "Why butterflies?"

"I don't know but they sure look cool." said Odd tapping on the glass, making one of them jump, making him scream. "Shut up." whispered Angela.

"Sorry." said Odd. "They just startled me."

"Well now that they've startled you, we might easily get caught." snapped Angela. She was right. The scientist possesed by XANA appeard at the door with two other men possesed by XANA. "Great." said Odd.

"Well it's your fault." said Angela as she shot an arrow.

_Laser arrow_

"How are you guys doing?" asked Jeremie.

"Horrible." said Angela. "Odd brought the welcoming commitee."

"I didn't mean to." said Odd defending himself. Once the XANA-fied scientist were out cold, they went down the hall to the supercomputer room. "Here it is." said Angela aiming an arrow.

"Wait." said Jeremie. "Give me a few minutes and I'll tell you how to destroy it. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita how are you holding up?"

"It's quiet." said Yumi.

"Too quiet." said Ulrich. He looked and saw two tarantulas and William riding one of them. "Well not anymore." said Ulrich.

"Hold on." said Jeremie. "Angela and Odd are in the supercomputer room."

"Great." said Yumi. "Tell them to hurry up."

"Ok ok jeez." said Jeremie. "Ok guys I've figured out how to destroy it."

"Great." said Angela. She stopped to turn around to see the XANA-fied scientists at the door. "I'll handle them." said Odd. "Destroy the super computer." Angela nodded as she fired an arrow at the super computer, making it short circuit, while also making the XANA-fied scientist pass out. "Great job." said Jeremie. "Energize. Guys get back in the Skid. Time to go home."

"Got it." said Aelita as she, Yumi, and Ulrich went back to the Skid and back to Lyoko.

**Me: Ok we finally know Angela's secret and know a little bit of her past. Stay tuned. Colors of the mood necklace:**

**Red-In love  
Orange-Confused  
Yellow-Cheerful  
Green-Envy/Jealous  
Light Blue-Scared  
Blue-Brave/Daring  
Dark Blue-Sad  
Purple-Happy  
Pink-Embarrased  
Gray-Depressed  
Black-Mad/Angry  
Blackish-gray-Empty  
Swirls-Mixed Emotions**


	5. Sam the slut

Chapter 5

The next day the gang was at breakfast. "Hey Odd you got a letter." said Ulrich.

"From who?" asked Odd.

"No clue." said Ulrich. "It has no name."

"Give it then." said Odd. He read the letter and started looking confused. "I wonder who sent it." said Angela as she sat next to him.

"So do I." replied Odd. It was Sunday and he and Angela were at the ice cream shop. "Two chocolates please." said Angela.

"How did you know?" asked Odd.

"Had a feeling." said Angela. When they got their ice cream, they went outside and sat on a bench. "Who do you think the letter was from?" asked Angela.

"Probably from a girl who flipped over me." said Odd.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Odd Della Robbia." said a voice. Odd looked and saw. . . .

"Sam!?" he asked. Angela looked confused. "Who is she?" she asked.

"That's Sam." said Odd.

"I'm Odd girlfriend." said the girl. Odd's eyes widened. "Didn't I tell you I moved on? he asked.

"Since when did you tell me that?" asked Sam.

"Remember at the skating competition?" asked Odd. "When you didn't give me Ulrich's message?"

"No you said it was more important than us being together." said Sam.

"Meaning I'm moving on." said Odd.

"I don't wanna but in or anything." said Angela. "But when he says he moved on, he's saying he doesn't wanna date a slut like you."

"Who the hell are you calling a slut!?" asked Sam.

"You." replied Angela while Odd started laughing. "Nice one." he said.

"Thanks." said Angela. Sam stomped off, realizing that Odd has moved on. "Thank God she's gone." said Odd.

"Yea." said Angela. "She is so on my I hate people list."

"I thought I was the only one who had those." said Odd.

"Not anymore." said Angela. When they finished their ice cream, they made their way back to the academy. "Where have you guys been?" asked Ulrich.

"In town." said Angela. "We were having ice cream."

"Sounds like a date." said Yumi.

"No it wasn't." Odd said as he blushed.

"Yea right." Ulrich and Yumi said sarcasticly.

"Screw you." growled Angela.

"Oh no an activated tower." said Jeremie looking at his laptop.

"Crap." said Odd. "I was supposed to have my date with Melody."

"Who?" asked Angela.

"A girl he flipped for." said Ulrich.

"What can I say." said Odd. "I'm a ladies man." They made their way to the factory until they were stopped by a pack of wild dogs with the XANA sign in their eyes. "Now what?" asked Ulrich.

"I hate those things." said Angela hiding behind Odd. "Why-oh." said Odd as he then realized that cats were afraid of dogs.

"Now what?" asked Yumi.

"We'll have to go through by force." said Jeremie.

"We'll take care of them." said Ulrich as he and Odd stepped forward. "Get going." he said. Angela, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie left Ulrich and Odd to take care of the dogs. "Virtualization." said Jeremie as Aelita, Yumi, and Angela landed in the forest sector. "Here are your vehicles." said Jeremie as he sent the Overwing and Overboard. "Yay I get Odd's board." said Angela as she jumped on it. They were on their way to the tower until they were fired at. "What the hell?" asked Angela. There were two tarantulas plus the scyphozoa plus William. "Well that's just great." said Yumi. The tarantulas crawled towards them and fired on two legs. Angela fired an arrow and it exploded. "I'll handle William." said Yumi. "Aelita get to the tower." Aelita nods as she runs off. William charges at Yumi and threw his saber at her. The scyphozoa flies towards Aelita then flies towards Angela. "What the hell?" asked Yumi. "Why isn't going after Aelita?"

"You really want me to get caught by the scyphozoa?" asked Aelita as she stopped in front of the tower.

"No." said Yumi. "It's just it always goes after you so he can make you destroy Lyoko."

"Well screw the scyphozoa." said Angela as she aimed an arrow at it. The scyphozoa grabbed the arrow and threw it at William, devirtualizing him. "Thanks XANA." said Yumi.

"Look." said Aelita. The scyphozoa grabbed Angela and started to steal her memory. "Why does the scyphozoa want with Angela?" asked Jeremie.

"No idea but we better stop it." said Yumi as she threw her fans at it, cuttting off its tentacules. "You ok?" asked Aelita.

"Yea I'm good." said Angela.

"You guys better hurry." said Jeremie. "Ulrich and Odd are getting their asses kicked."

"On it." said Aelita before she entered the tower and put in the code. "Tower deactivated." she said.

_Return to the past now_

The day returned to that morning in breakfast. "Well now I know who sent that letter." said Odd.

"Who?" asked Aelita.

"That bastard Sam." said Odd.

"Don't you like her?" asked Yumi.

"No I dumped her but she still thinks I like her." said Odd. Everyone stared. "Wow." said Aelita.

"And I still hate her." said Odd. "I'm gonna say it in her face."

"What will you say?" asked Yumi.

"I'm gonna say _It's over_ _slut_." said Odd as everyone laughed. "That's good." said Angela. Jeremie was still spaced out. "You ok?" asked Aelita.

"I'm just curious." replied Jeremie. "About why the scyphozoa keeps going after Angela."

"You know." said Yumi. "That is strange."

"He probably wants to use her to destroy Lyoko." said Ulrich.

"Or steal her human DNA code." said Yumi as she remembered when XANA sent the scyphozoa to steal her DNA code.**(Can't remember what episode that was)** "I don't know but it's curious." said Jeremie. Everyone nodded. "Well screw the scyphozoa." said Angela. "I can just destroy it with one of my arrows."

"And then the scyphozoa would grab it and throw it at William." said Yumi. "We just gotta be careful when it appears."

"Good idea." said Ulrich. So Angela and Odd went to the ice cream shop, Odd dumped Sam, and he and Angela went back to school to be tormented by Ulrich and Yumi saying they were in love. "You two should go out." said Aelita when they were under the arches.

"Not happening." Angela and Odd said together while blushing.

"She has a point." said Jeremie. "You two are always together."

"You have room to talk Einstein." said Angela. "Hanging out with Aelita all the time." Jeremie blushed. "Now who's blushing." said Odd.

"You." said Ulrich. He was right. Odd was blushing. "Shut up." he said as he turned away.

**Me: Great it's Sam the slut. It's a good thing Odd dumped her. And there's more romance between him and Angela. Stay tuned.**


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6

After a while, Angela and Odd told the secret to Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie, and they've gotten alot closer.**(I mean ALOT closer)**Angela was under the arches with Yumi and Aelita before class started. "What's going on between you and Odd?" asked Yumi.

"What about you and Ulrich." said Angela.

"Why do you say that?" asked Aelita.

"Cause yesterday I saw them kissing under the arches." said Angela. "Alone."

"What?" asked Yumi. "No we didn't."

"I know what I saw." said Angela.

"But still about you and Odd." said Yumi. "You guys have gotten really close."

"No we haven't." said Angela turning away.

"Is that so." said Yumi and Aelita.

"By the way where are the boys?" asked Angela.

"Oh they're with Jeremie." said Aelita.

"Why?" asked Yumi.

"They probably need some guy time." said Angela. "I'll get them. Class is about to start anyway." She left Yumi and Aelita and headed for Jeremie's dorm. As she was walking down the hall, she ran into Sissi, Nicolas, and Herve. "Hey look it's Slut with her sidekicks Retard and Dumbass." She said before laughing.

"Say it again and you won't see tomorrow." growled Sissi.

"Try me." said Angela as her pendant turned blue.

"What's going on?" asked a voice. Angela looked to see Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich behind Sissi. "Hi Ulrich dear." she said.

"First of all." said Ulrich. "I'm not your Ulrich dear."

"Second." said Odd. "What the hell is going on!?"

"This slut is trying to pick a fight." said Angela.

"Oh I'm a slut?" asked Sissi. "Please you're the whore."

"I know you are but what am I?" asked Angela as the boys started laughing.

"Skank." said Sissi.

"I know you are but what am I?" asked Angela and everyone laughed harder.

"Asshole." said Sissi.

"Ok that's the end." said Angela. "You just called yourself a whore, skank, and an asshole. Good job Sissi." She, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie left her and went to class. "What happened?" asked Aelita.

"Oh nothing." said Odd. "Just insults and Sissi."

"And it worked out perfectly." said Angela. Soon, classes came and went and everyone was at lunch. "So you created a new program that can track down William?" asked Yumi.

"But didn't we already try that?" asked Ulrich.

"But that bugged up the Skid's sonar." said Jeremie. "I've made calculations so I'm positive it won't bug up the system this time."

"That's good." said Aelita.

"Nya." said Angela.

"We'll test it tonight." said Jeremie as he got up from the table. It was break and everyone was walking to Jeremie's dorm. "Oh yea." said Odd. "What's your room like?"

"Um." said Angela as her pendant turned light blue.

"Yea he's right." said Yumi. "What is you room like?"

"It's kinda like Aelita's." said Angela. "Except different."

"I wanna see." said Ulrich.

"Yea I'm curious." said Jeremie.

"Fine." said Angela. "Just wait here." She ran to her dorm and opend the door. "You guys gotta hide." She said to the three figures. "Why Angel-chan?" asked the third.

"Cause my friends will be here any minute." said Angela.

"Cool!" yelled the first. "I wanna meet your friends."

"Just get back to your eggs." said Angela as she shove each of them into an egg and stuffed them in her closet. "Not cool Angela!" yelled the second.

"Shut up." said Angela. "When they leave, you can come out."

"Fine." the three figues said while they stayed in the closet. Angela opened the door to see everyone there. "Hey." she said. "Welcome."

"Wow you were right." said Odd. "It is like Aelita's except different."

"Ok now that you've seen my room." said Angela. "Weren't we going to Jeremie's room or something?"

"Oh that's right." said Jeremie as everyone left the door. Angela was the last and she said "You can come out now."

"Bye Angela/Angel-chan." said the three figures. Angela closed the door and followed the others to Jeremie's room. She opened the door and saw everyone at his computer. "What's up?" she asked.

"Here's how the program's gonna work." said Jeremie showing them a slide show**(Still can't believe he can do that with the Supercomputer)**. "That can work." said Yumi.

"Yea." said Aelita.

"Ok guys let's get to class." said Jeremie. Everyone started to walk out. "Odd." said Angela as she grabbed his hand. "What?" asked Odd as he turned around.

"Can we talk later?" asked Angela.

"Sure." said Odd. They followed Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich to Reading. "What's going on?" whispered Ulrich.

"Nothing." whispered Odd.

"Yea right." whispered Ulrich. "I know you're crazy for Angela."

"I'm not." whispered Odd. "We're just friends."

"Are you sure?" asked Ulrich.

"Actually I don't know." said Odd. Class was over and during dinner, Angela and Odd were at the vending machines. Alone. Not knowing that Ulrich and Yumi were secretly spying on them. "What did you want to talk about?" asked Odd. He noticed that Angela's pendant had turned redish-pink. "Well." said Angela. "I was wondering if you felt the same way I did."

"What does she mean?" asked Yumi.

"Shhh."whispered Ulrich.

"What do you mean by feel the same way you do?" asked Odd.

"It's hard to explain." said Angela and her pendant was turning into a mixture of red and pink swirls. "What is it?" asked Odd.

"I really like you Odd." said Angela.

"What do you-" Angela cut him off by kissing him and Ulrich and Yumi were whispering "Holy shit!"

"That's how I like you." said Angela and her pendant turned one color: red. "Angela." said Odd.

"If you like another girl that's ok." said Angela. "I don't mind."Odd grabbed her hand. "Actually there is this one girl." he said. Angela's pendant turned a swirl of red and dark blue. "She's cute, funny, and smart." said Odd. "Probably the greatest person I've ever met." There were tears in Angela's eyes now. "And if she leaves, there would be no one that would replace her. And now that I know how she feels about me, I think I need to reply to that confession."

_What does he mean?_ Angela thought.

"And the girl I like." said Odd and he whispered in her ear "Is you." Then he kissed her cheek. Ulrich got out his phone and called Jeremie. "Jeremie where the hell are you? You're missing the whole show." he whispers.

"Why what happened?" asked Jeremie.

"Angela and Odd confessed their love for each other." said Yumi because she grabbed his phone.

"Whoa really?" asked Jeremie.

"Better believe it." said Ulrich. "Shit they're coming this way."

"Let's get back to the cafeteria." said Yumi and she and Ulrich ranto the cafeteria before Angela and Odd spotted them. They ran inside the door to see Aelita and Jeremie waiting for them. "What else happened?" asked Aelita.

"Well." said Yumi. "They kissed."

"Seriously?" asked Jeremie. Ulrich nodded. "It was love at first sight for them."

"What about you and Yumi?" asked Aelita. "Angela told me that you kissed under the arches."

"I know what I saw." said a voice. Everyone looked to see Angela and Odd behind Ulrich while holding hands. "You saw them?" asked Jeremie.

"Yea." said Angela.

"Wait." said Odd. "You two kissed under the arches?"

"And they were alone too." said Angela. Everyone stared. "Alone?" asked Jeremie.

"Not true!" said Yumi and Ulrich while blushing. "You were seeing things Angela."

"I know what I saw." said Angela. "And it wasn't cool to spy on us you two."

"You knew?" asked Ulrich.

"Of course." said Angela. "I'm a cat after all."

"Wait." said Odd. "Do you mean at the vending machines just now?"

"Yes Oddy-poo." said Angela. "They were there." Her pendant turned a swirl of black and red

"What the hell!" yelled Odd.

"We were curious." said Yumi.

"You're dead." said Angela.

**Me: She finally confessed!XD Does the sentence "Get back in your eggs" mean anything you? Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. FBI part 1

Chapter 7

After the confession, Sissi got really jealous cause she then realized that she liked Odd**(Little bitch)** and abandoned Nicolas and Herve.**(Poor them)** Millie and Tamiya found out and spread the news all over the school and everyone was surprised. The gang was at the park talking and laughing until Angela saw two men dressed in black and she ran up a tree. "What's up?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm not here." whispered Angela pointing to the men.

"Remember them?" asked Jeremie.

"Yea." said Yumi. Those were the two men that came to the academy thinking that Jeremie was a terrorist. Then they followed him to the Supercomputer. "I doubt they remember us." said Aelita.

"Yea since we did a return to the past." said Odd.

"Here they come." said Ulrich. The two men walked over and one said "Have you seen this girl?" he showed them a photo of Angela except her ears and tail were showing. "Don't know her." said Jeremie.

"Haven't seen her." said Ulrich.

"Why do you ask?" asked Odd.

"We're here to bring her back." said the second.

"Back where?" asked Aelita.

"To her family in America." said the first. "They're really worried about her."

"Fucking liars." whispered Angela from the tree. Odd put a finger to his mouth to shut her up.

"We don't know her." said Yumi. "But we have heard of her."

"I heard that her family moved here." said Odd.

"What else?" asked the second.

"I don't know." said Ulrich. "That's our info."

"Damn." said the first. "Let's go." The two men walked off and Odd said "You can come down now."

"Thanks." said Angela.

"Why were they after you?" asked Yumi.

"They're part of the FBI." said Angela. "They've been after me since I was five."

"What the hell happened between you guys?" asked Ulrich.

"You see." said Angela. "They're from the FBI agency that works with Area 51. They track down creatures that aren't human."

"But you are human." said Jeremie.

"A person with cat-like qualities is not human." said Angela. "Also with cat DNA like me."

"What difference does that matter?" asked Aelita.

"The point is." said Angela. "I'm different from other people."

"We're different too." said Odd. "I mean we're the only ones who have been to a virtual world that no one else knows about."

"Well us besides Franz Hopper." said Jeremie.

_Franz Hopper_ thought Angela. _I feel like I heard that name before_ Soon, the gang went back to school and went to lunch. Everyone stopped eating and stared. "What are they looking at?" asked Ulrich.

"Probably them." said Yumi pointing to Angela and Odd.

"Point taken." said Jeremie. They sat down and everyone started eating again. "Angela Odd." said Millie as she and Tamiya went to their table. "Can you answer some questions for the Kadic news?" asked Tamiya.

"Uhhh." said Angela and Odd. "Sure I guess."

"Great." said Millie as she got out a notepad. "Who confessed first?" Angela pointed to herself. "How long have you like Odd?" asked Tamiya.

"When he first started to understand my feelings." said Angela. "He was cool."

"And Odd." said Millie. "How long have you liked Angela?"

"When I first met her." said Odd. "I knew she was going to be a cool person to hang out with."

"Wow what a scoop." said Tamiya as Millie was writing down everything. "Thanks." she said then she and Millie walked off. "That was fast." said Yumi. They walked out and Angela hid behind Odd. "What is it?" he asked.

"The men in black are back." she said pointing. Everyone turned and saw them at the gate. "Damn." said Ulrich.

"What should we do?" asked Aelita.

"Just hid Angela and get to the factory." said Jeremie as they started to walk away. The two men noticed them and walked after them. "They're coming this way." whispered Odd.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ulrich.

"Just keep walking." whispered Jeremie. "And pretend they're not there."

"You there." said the first.

"Meow!" yelled Angela then covered her mouth. "Now I'm dead."

"I recognize that voice." said the second as they ran over.

"Run!" yelled Yumi as they ran to the park. Ulrich opened the manhole as fast as he could and slid in. Yumi went next, then Angela, then Odd, then Aelita, then Jeremie. When he closed the manhole cover, the first one snatched it away. "Damn it." he said. He dropped to the sewer and said "They're here."

"Now what?" asked Yumi. The two men slid down and were standing in front of them. "Angela get to the factory." said Jeremie. Angela nodded as she ran off. "I'll come with you." said Odd as he followed.

"Be careful." said Aelita.

"Out of our way." said the second man.

"You'll have to go through us to get Angela." said Ulrich getting in a fighting position.

Meanwhile. . . .

Angela and Odd were climbing out of the manhole and ran to the factory. "Do you think Ulrich and the others would be ok?" asked Angela.

"I doubt they wouldn't be." said Odd. They slid down the ropes and went towards the elevator. "Please work." said Angela as she pressed the button, but nothing happened. "Don't tell me." she said.

"It's busted." said Odd. "Let's go that way." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the left. They heard footsteps and said "They're here already?" Angela got out her phone and called Ulrich. "Nothing." she said. "What do we do?"

"Only one thing to do." said Odd. "Hide." They both hid behind a pillar and waited for the men in black to go. "Are they gone?" whispered Angela.

"Sssshh." whispered Odd. They waited ten seconds until something grabbed Angela. "What the hell?" asked Odd.

"Gotcha." said the first one as he held Angela by the collar of her neck. "Let go damn it!" she yelled.

"Where're the ears and tail?" asked the second. "Or what about your true form?" Angela's eyes widened. She can't show that form. Not in front of Odd. Angela saw the first man pull off her pendant. "Give that back!" she yelled.

"Is this why we haven't seen that cat side of yours?" the second one asked. He was silenced by Odd with a kick in the face. He then punched the first one, making him let go of Angela. "You ok?" asked Odd.

"Yea." said Angela. She grabbed her pendant and put it back on her collar. She couldn't believe it. Odd was fighting the men in black 2-1. Soon, he was knocked out unconsious and the two men went for her. "Guess I have no choice. said Angela as she took off her collar and she was surrounded in a bright light. The light disappeared and Angela had white hair and red eyes. Her nails turned to claws and she had fangs. Her ears and tail were also showing. "There's the true form we've been hearing so much about." said the first.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Angela as she kicked him, making him cough up blood. The second one charged towards her and was about to punch her until she scratched his face. "What the hell!" he yelled. Angela looked at him coldly. "Die." she said then charged towards him. The first one stood in front of her, grabbed her, and threw her to the wall. She easily landed on her feet, tackled him, and sunk her teeth deep into his neck. The second man tried to get her off of him but instead got his stomach clawed and fell to the ground, dead. She got off of the first one and stared at his limp body. She grabbed him and threw him aside. The fight was over and Angela put her collar back on and she turned back to her normal self: blonde hair with black tips, blue eyes, no claws and fangs, and no ears and tail. "Oddy-poo are you ok?" she asked. Odd slowly woke up and his eyes widened as he saw the two dead men. "What the hell happened?" he asked shocked. "Did you do that?"

"Maybe." said Angela. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"You too." said Odd and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Well well what do we have here." Angela and Odd broke apart and saw Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie standing there. "What the hell happened in here?" he asked.

"I kicked ass." said Angela.

"How did you do it?" asked Yumi.

"I lived with my cousin, who knew how to kill thanks to The Hunger Games." said Angela. "And he taught me."

"That's cool." said Ulrich. "We better get out of here." They nodded and walked out. They got back to school and Angela went to her dorm. She sat on her bed and coughed up blood but it wasn't red.

_Black blood?_

**Me: Whoa what a cliffhanger. I got the black blood thing from Soul Eater, which I happen to watch everyday of my life. And an FBI agency working with Area 51 is weird. And you know what Angela's 'True form' is. Stay tuned.**


	8. Lyoko's origins

Chapter 8

After Angela killed the two members from the FBI, no one else came back to the academy to meet that fate. The gang was at the park: Jeremie and Aelita working on a new program, Yumi and Ulrich were training, and Angela and Odd were talking about the latest videogames, comics, and movies. "Guys we got trouble." said Jeremie. "Activated tower."

"Doesn't XANA ever take a break?" asked Angela. "He just knows we're gonna kick his ass like always."

"What is it this time?" asked Yumi not surprised. Angela looked up and saw something white fall out of the sky. "Snow?" she asked. "But it's nowhere close to winter." More snow fell on a tree, making it wither and die. "Death snow." said Ulrich.

"That now kills any living thing it touches." said Jeremie. "Let's go." Everyone nodded as they ran to the manhole, only to see it covered in snow. "Where to now?" asked Odd as he put his hood up, same with Angela. "The boiler room." said Yumi as they ran back to the school. They reached the boiler room only to see the door locked. "What the hell?" asked Ulrich. "It's never locked."

"I got it." said Angela as she took off her pendant and clawed the door. "Nice." said Jeremie. They reached the factory only for the snow to get heavier. "Hurry." said Aelita as they made their way inside. "Virtualization." said Jeremie as the girls landed in the ice sector. "Here come the boys." said Aelita as they landed beside the girls. "Let's go." said Ulrich as they got on their vehicles. "Watch out." said Jermie. "XANA sent the welcome committee." He was right: there were four Krabs and the scyphozoa. "It's probably for Angela." said Yumi. Angela crouched behind Odd, looking terrified. "Don't worry." He reassured her. "We'll kick ass." Angela nodded as they went towards the Krabs, who started to fire and the scyphozoa stayed in its place.

"This is horrible." said Yumi.

"You said it." said Angela as she fired another arrow, and the Krab dodged it. "I can't get a single shot."

"Neither can I." said Odd. Angela jumped on a Krab and fired an arrow at the eye. She jumped off of it and it exploded. "Finally." she said.

"Look out!" yelled Ulrich. Angela turned around to see the scyphozoa. She fired an arrow at it, making it grabb the arrow and threw it at Ulrich, devirtualizing him.

"Aelita get to the tower." said Odd.

"Why?" asked Jeremie. "What about Angela?"

"If Aelita deactivates the tower, the scyphozoa will let go of Angela." said Odd.

"For once Odd's smart." said Yumi.

"Aelita hurry." said Jeremie. Aelita ran to the tower at full speed until she walked in. She rose up to the top platform and put in the Code: Lyoko. "Towere deactivated." she said. The scyphozoa let go of Angela and was destroyed."You ok?" asked Odd. Angela just laid on the ground, unconsious. "I don't believe it." said Jeremie.

"What?" asked Yumi.

"Believe it or not." said Jeremie. "But Angela can deactivate towers too."

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed.

"Uh Jeremie." said Odd. "I think Angela's almost out of life points."

"Yea." said Jeremie. "For now, get her to a way tower."

"Let's go." said Yumi as she and Aelita got on the Overwing and Odd carried Angela to the Overbike, since his Overboard was destroyed. "What about the snow?" asked Aelita.

"It's melting." said Jeremie. "And the things that died are coming back to life."

"That's good." said Yumi. They reached the way tower and Odd said "Come on Angela. This is no time to sleep." He kept her steady as they got off of the bike. Yumi used her telekenisis to levitate her inside the tower. "Thanks Yumi." said Odd.

"Welcome." said Yumi. Five minutes later, Angela walked out of the tower, fully restored. "Thank God." said Odd as he pulled her into a hug. "Do you know how worried we were?"

"Don't worry kitty." said Angela. "I'm fine. Now what's going on?"

"We'll explain that after." said Jeremie.

_Return to the past now_

Everyone was in Jeremie's dorm. "So why is the scyphozoa after Angela anyway?" asked Ulrich.

"Well." said Jeremie. "It's pretty complicated. Angela has what XANA wants."

"And that is?" asked Yumi. Then Angela's eyes widened. "I remember." she said.

"Remember what?" asked Odd.

"When I was little, like four or five years old." said Angela. "I lived in Canada for a while because my father was friends with a guy named Franz Hopper."

"Franz Hopper!?" exclaimed everyone.

"I knew I heard that name before." said Angela. "Anyway, while they were working, my older siblings and Aelita babysat me." Everyone looked at Aelita. "I don't remember that." said Aelita. "Remember? I only remember the hours before I first went to Lyoko."

"That explains it." said everyone.

"When I first met him, he put his hands on each side of my head." said Angela. "I didn't know what was going on but it felt like he was transmitting something. I pictured XANA and a virtual world and a bright light going back in time."

"That's why she was already immuned to the Return to the Pasts." said Jeremie.

"And then he whispered in my ear'Keep this information safe from XANA.'." finished Angela. Everyone stared. "That's what XANA wants from Angela." said Jeremie. "Lyoko's origins."

"Well he can't have them." said Odd as he took hold of Angela's hand. "Not on my watch."

"Thanks Odd." said Angela before she kissed his cheek, making everyone awe. Soon, everyone left and Angela and Odd went to the park. "What's this about?" asked Odd.

"Well." said Angela. "It was about what happened the day those FBI agents appeared. After I kicked their asses and we went back to the academy, I coughed up blood."

"That happens all the time." said Odd.

"But it didn't look right." said Angela. "It wasn't red; it was black." Odd's eyes widened. "Black blood?" he asked.

"Weird right?" asked Angela.

"That's not possible." said Odd.

"It is." said Angela. "And I don't know where it came from."

"We better talk to Jeremie." said Odd as they went to the factory, somehow knowing that Jeremie was there. "We gotta problem." Odd said as they reached the lab. "What's up?" asked Jeremie. Angela explained what happened and Jeremie and Aelita looked confused. "Black blood?" asked Aelita.

"Not possible." said Jeremie.

"It's true." said Angela.

"Well we'll see what's up." said Jeremie as Angela and Odd went to the scanner room. "Scanner Angela." said Jeremie. Something popped up and Jeremie's eyes widened. "That can't be possible." Angela walked out of the scanner and ran to the elevator, figuring out what the problem was. "Angela wait!" yelled Odd but the elevator door already closed. Angela ran out of the factory and went to her dorm. "Angel-chan what's wrong?" asked the first figure.

"Just leave me alone." said Angela as she curled up into a ball.

"Just tell us." said the second.

"No." said Angela.

"Please?" asked the third.

"Just leave me alone." said Angela.

Meanwhile. . . . .

"So what's up?" asked Odd.

"Well." said Jeremie and Aelita.

"What?" asked Odd.

"Should we tell him?" asked Aelita.

"We have no choice." said Jeremie.

"What?" asked Odd. Jeremie hesitated before saying

"XANA is inside of Angela."

**Me: WHAT THE HELL!? That's weird. XANA is inside of Angela. Stay tuned for the next chapter and wonder if Angela and Odd will break up or not.**


	9. Black Blood

Chapter 9

"What do you mean?" Odd asked with wide eyes.

"Like I told you." said Jeremie. "XANA is inside of Angela."

"But how?" asked Odd. Jeremie and Aelita glanced at each other. "Well when XANA first sent the scyphozoa after Angela, he implanted a ghost inside of her." said Jeremie.

"And somehow the ghost got mixed in with her blood." said Aelita**(Soul Eater all over again except Code Lyoko style)**. "But she can't get possessed by XANA." said Odd. "Those of us who go to Lyoko don't get XANAfied."

"That's the weird part." said Jeremie. "We don't know how XANA-"

"Uh Jeremie." said Aelita. "He left already." Jeremie looked and saw the elevator door close. "Oh well." He turned back to the computer. "Back to work."

Odd just got out of the elevator and ran back to the academy, not daring to take the sewers. He was out of breath when he reached her dorm. He kicked the door open to see her curled up in a ball on her bed. "Hey." he said.

"Go away." said Angela turning away from the door.

"Why would I do that?" he asked while closing the door.

"Odd I'm serious." said Angela.

"So am I." said Odd. "I heard what happened."

"Yea." said Angela. "I don't know how actually."

"How what?" asked Odd.

"How my blood turned black." said Angela.

"Jeremie told me." said Odd. "He said the ghost got mixed in with your blood." Angela's eyes widened. "It what!?" she exclaimed.

"Shocker to me as well." said Odd. "But I don't blame you for it."

"But Odd you don't get it." said Angela. "Sooner or later, I'll be XANAfied and try to attack you or everyone else."

"That won't happen." said Odd. "Because he never controlled us."

"How?" asked Angela.

"Because we go to Lyoko." said Odd. "That keeps us safe from being XANAfied and it'll keep you safe too."

"I hope so." said Angela. Odd stretched his hand towards her. "Come on." he said. "Let's go." Angela smiled and nodded as she took his hand and left the dorm. They met up with the others at the courtyard. "We heard." said Ulrich. Angela looked at the ground as she was depressed again. "Ulrich." said Yumi.

"I should have stayed quiet shouldn't I?" asked Ulrich. Everyone nodded. "Sorry Angela." said Yumi.

"It's ok." said Angela. "But it doesn't make sense."

"None of it makes sense." said Jeremie. "XANA really messed with us this time."

"So what might happen?" asked Ulrich. "Because XANA mixed himself with her blood." Everyone stared at him. "Ulrich you dumbass." said Yumi.

"What?" asked Ulrich.

"And here I thought I was dumb." said Odd.

"So what would happen?" asked Ulrich.

"I might get XANAfied and try to kill you." said Angela.

"Ok that's bad." said Ulrich.

"But what does XANA want with Angela?" asked Yumi.

"Well beside him wanting the origins of Lyoko." said Aelita. "He might want to take control of her."

"Not gonna happen." said Odd. Angela wimpered and went closer to him.

"Whatever happens." said Jeremie. "We need to keep our guard up." Everyone nodded and Jeremie's laptop beeped. "Great." said Ulrich as they went to the manhole. "Hey where's Angela?" asked Yumi. Everyone turned to see Angela unconsious. "What the hell?" asked Ulrich.

"Probably XANA's doing." said Jeremie.

"Hey Angela wake up." said Odd as he slightly shook her, but she didn't move. "Is she dead?" asked Aelita.

"Maybe XANA's trying to take over." said Yumi.

"Let's go." said Jeremie as they went down the manhole while carrying Angela. "Angela stays at the factory while you guys go to Lyoko." said Jeremie. Everyone nodded as they made their way to the scanner room. "Virtualization." said Jeremie as they landed in the forest sector. "Which way?" asked Ulrich.

"64 degrees south." said Jeremie. "Here are your vehicles."

"Let's go." said Odd as he jumped on his Overboard and flew off. "Odd wait up!" yelled Yumi as they chased him.

"What for?" asked Odd.

"We know you care about Angela." said Ulrich.

"But we can't go rushing into things without a plan." said Aelita.

"Here's a plan." said Odd. "Kick XANA's ass."

"There he goes again." said Yumi. "Acting without thinking."

"Let's stop him before he gets himself killed." said Ulrich as he went after Odd, who flew off already. They were closing in on the tower until Yumi stopped. "Hold on." she said.

"It's probably a trap." said Ulrich.

"So what who cares let's go." said Odd as he sped up. "Odd look out!" yelled Aelita. Odd turned and saw something knock him off of his board. "Hey!" he yelled. "Who is the asshole that-" he stopped when he saw who knocked him off. She had blonde hair and blue eyes with black ears and tail. She wore the same outfit William has except with the addition of a skirt. "Angela?" he asked.

"Hey Jeremie." said Ulrich. "Is Angela still in the lab?"

"Yea." said Jeremie. "She's also on Lyoko but I didn't virtualize her."

"Then who is that?" asked Yumi.

"Probably a clone of Angela." said Aelita. The clone grabbed Odd by his collar and threw him into a tree. "What the-" he said. "Yep that's a clone." said Ulrich.

"She probably has the same powers as William." said Yumi.

"What do we do?" asked Aelita.

"Get to the tower." said Jeremie. "We don't have time for this." Aelita nodded as she ran inside of the tower. "Tower deactivated." she said. The clone disappeared and everyone was brought back to Earth. "How is she?" asked Odd.

"Still unconsious." said Ulrich. Angela coughed up blood and looked up. "What happened?" she asked.

"XANA was trying to take over your mind." said Jeremie.

"And you weren't kidding when you said black blood." said Ulrich pointing to a small puddle of black liquid.

"Let's go." said Jeremie. Everyone nodded as Odd put Angela on his back and they walked out.

**Me: Whoa what a chapter. Stay tuned for what happens next.**


	10. True form

Chapter 10

It's been a week and XANA hasn't launched and attack. The gang(Minus Yumi) were in English class when Angela stood up. "Excuse me may I go to the infirmary?" she asked.

"Um sure." said the teacher.

"I'll take her." said Odd as they both walked out of the room. They both were under the arches when Angela started staggering. "You ok?" asked Odd. Angela looked up at him with the XANA sign. "No way." he said as he stepped back. Angela started to walk towards him until she shook her head and her eyes were normal. "What happened?" she asked.

"XANA." said Odd. "Looks like he's getting more powerful."

"Yea I know." said Angela. "I feel him trying to take over me. But I'm still fighting it."

"And you should keep fighting." said Odd as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Until the end." Angela nodded as they made their way to the infirmary. Later, the gang was at lunch. "How's Angela?" asked Jeremie.

"She should be fine." said Odd. "But XANA's getting more powerful by the day."

"How do you know that?" asked Yumi.

"Cause he possessed her earlier." said Odd. "But only for a few seconds."

"Someday he'll possess her and we can't do anything about it." said Yumi. "Unless we deactivate the tower."

"Why don't we just destroy XANA?" asked Ulrich.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." said Jeremie.

"Why not?" asked Ulrich.

"XANA is inside of Angela." said Aelita. "If XANA goes, so does Angela. He linked himself to her."

"He what!?" asked Odd.

"No way." said Yumi.

"Just like Aelita." said Ulrich.

"Exactly." said Jeremie. "That's what's keeping us from destroying XANA."

"Now I really hate that guy." said Odd.

"We all hate him." said Yumi. Soon, lunch was over and they went to their classrooms. After school, Angela caught up with them at the park. "Hey." said Yumi.

"Hey." said Angela. "No need to worry. I'm fine now."

"Yea but the question is for how long." said Jeremie.

"You may be right." said Angela. "For now, let's try to get XANA out of me."

"Good idea." said Jeremie. "I'll start working on a program." He and Aelita left the park and headed for the factory. "Meanwhile." said Odd as he pulled Angela's hand. "We'll be going."

"Where to?" asked Yumi.

"Oh somewhere." said Angela as she followed Odd. They both went to the movies to watch the movie Epic**(I wanna see that movie because it has Aziz Ansari playing as the slug)**. Then they went back to the academy only to be called by Delmas. "Yes sir you wished to see us?" asked Angela.

"I just wanted Odd to know that his parents are coming to visit." said Delmas.

"But what does that have to do with me?" asked Angela.

"They'd want to meet you because aren't you two a couple?" asked Delams.

"Who told you?" Odd asked while blushing.

"Who else my daughter." said Delams.

"That damn whore." mumbled Angela. They both walked out of his office and went to the front of the school to see a black car pull up in front of them. "And here they are." said Odd.

"Hi sweetie how are you?" asked a woman with purplish-pink hair who was followed by a man with dark blonde hair. "Those are your parents?" whispered Angela.

"Weird right?" whispered Odd. Angela nodded. "Who's the girl?" asked Odd's father.

"This is Angela." said Odd. "My girlfriend." His parents' eyes widened. "This is Angela?" asked Odd's mother.

"We've heard alot about you?" said Odd's father.

"Did you tell them my secret?" whispered Angela.

"Why would I?" Odd whispered back. "I promised I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Good." said Angela.

"I heard that you're a really good person to hang out with." said Odd's father. "Probably why he fell for you."

"And you're always there when he needs you." said Odd's mother.

"Yea." said Angela. "And also the other way around."

"That's sweet." said Odd's mother. "Well we just wanted to check up on you Odd. To see how you're doing."

"Thanks." said Odd. "And I'm doing ok." Odd's father went over to Angela and said "Don't break his heart you hear me?"

"Yes sir." said Angela as she kissed Odd's cheek. Soon, Odd's parents left and Odd and Angela went to the park and met up with the others. "We heard your parents were here." said Yumi.

"Yea." said Odd. "They were checking on me."

"Well that's sweet." said Aelita. "Did they say anything to you Angela?"

"Odd's dad told me not to break his heart." said Angela. "Which I won't."

"We've been looking for you." said a voice. The gang turned to see two men from the FBI. "Hell why are you here?" asked Angela.

"For you." said the first man. "Angelica." Angela's eyes widened. _How do they know?_ She thought as she ran to the manhole with the others. "I thought they gave up." said Ulrich.

"I guess not." said Yumi. They slid down the manhole and ran to the factory. "Let's hide in the lab." said Odd.

"They'll know we're there." said Yumi.

"I'll shut down the elevator." said Jeremie as they slid down the ropes. As soon as they reached the lab, Jeremie went to his computer and shut down the elevator. "We're safe." he said. "For now at least."

"So what do we do?" asked Yumi.

"One question." said Ulrich. "Why did they call you _Angelica_?"

"That's the name they gave me." said Angela. "My code name."

"They gave you a code name?" asked Aelita.

"They caught me once and renamed me that." said Angela. "I escaped two years later."

"Wow you have one hell of a past." said Jeremie as he looked on the cameras. "What the hell?" he asked.

"What?" asked Aelita.

"The FBI somehow turned the elevator back on." said Jeremie. "And they're heading this way."

"What!?" asked Angela and Odd. The elevator door opened and the FBI agents appeared. "There you are." said one.

"Stay back." said Odd. "We'll handle this."

"This time we use teamwork." said Yumi.

"Yea." said Ulrich. "Let's kick ass." Angela was in a corner while her fellow Lyoko warriors fought. Yumi crashed into Ulrich and they both fell unconsious. Jeremie and Aelita didn't last long so it was just Odd. "Odd let me help." said Angela.

"No way." said Odd as he coughed up blood. "They'll capture you before you even lay a punch on them." He was about to throw a fist at them until the second agent kicked him then punched him. "Sorry Odd." said Angela. "I have to." She took off her collar and got into a fighting position. "Nice to see you again Angelica." said the first agent.

"Same to you." said Angelica**(Sorry gotta put her tantrum name instead)**. "Get ready to die." She charged towards the second agent, grabbed his neck, and threw him against the wall. She then went to the first agent, sank her claws into his leg, and threw him towards the second agent. "Damn monster." he growled.

"What was that?" asked Angelica. She sank her claws into his neck and blood ran down her arm. "Time to die." she said as she clawed the place where his heart is. The second agent ran towards them and ended up getting clawed at the neck. Angelica stared at the two dead agents and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Angela?"

Angelica turned around and saw Odd and the others consious, bad but not so beaten down. Her eyes widened as they stared. "What the hell is going on?" asked Ulrich. "You sure that's Angela?"

"Positive." said Odd. "She has the same face."

"Angela what's going on?" asked Yumi. Angelica grabbed her collar and ran to her dorm. _Damn it now I blew it._ She thought. _Now they know what I really am._ She walked in her room, locked the door, and curled up in a ball. "You ok Angel-chan?" asked the first figure.

"Did something happen?" asked the second.

"Did they kick you off?" asked the third.

"Why would they kick her off the team?" the second one asked sweatdropping.

"Something even worse than that." said Angela.

"What?" asked the first.

"They found out my secret." said Angela.

"Don't they already know?" asked the third.

"I think it was the other one." said the second. "Am I right Angela?" Angela nodded. "Can I be left alone you guys?" The three figures nodded as they went back to her closet.

Meanwhile. . . .

"You sure that was her?"

"Positive."

"Why did she look like that?"

"Special power?"

"Definetly not."

The gang was making their way back to the academy for an explanation to what they just saw. "I still don't believe that was Angela." said Jeremie. "The hair and eye color were off."

"I'm with Jeremie on this." said Yumi. "It's not possible."

"We'll find out if that was her or not when we talk to her." said Aelita as they arrived at Angela's dorm. "Hey Angela you in there?" asked Ulrich as he knocked on the door.

"Go away." said Angela.

"Damn it she locked the door." said Ulrich.

"Leave it to me." said Odd as he picked the lock, leaving the gang speechless except Ulrich. The door opened and the gang saw Angela curled in a ball. "We gotta talk." said Odd.

"Not interested." said Angela.

"About what just happened." finished Odd.

"I really don't wanna talk about that." said Angela.

"Just hear us out." said Jeremie. Angela looked up. "Fine." she said. "I'll tell you."

"So what just happened?"

"Why was your hair white?"

"Why were your eyes red?"

"One at a time." said Angela. "First Jeremie. That was me but in a different form. I call it my _I'll kick your ass before I kill you_ self, also known as my tantrum side."

"Tantrum side?" asked Aelita.

"It all started when I was two." said Angela. "I used to get made easily and I got stuck like that. That's when I got this collar, to control my other self."

"That's crazy." said Ulrich.

"Yea." said Angela. "If I take this off, my other self will appear and I won't be able to control myself if it involves hurting someone I care about. I'm like an animal about to catch its prey."

"That explains the claws." said Ulrich.

"And the sharp teeth." said Yumi.

"When I transform, my teeth are as sharp as an alligator's." said Angela. "And as deadly as a poisonous snake."

"Damn you're dangerous." said Odd. Angela smiled and said "Meow."

**Me: Ok everyone we now know about Angela's I'll kick your ass side. Next chapter, we'll learn about her history. Note: It may be short. Stay tuned.**


	11. Dreams of the past

Chapter 11

"So how did this all start?" asked Jeremie. The gang was in Angela's room to find out about her past. "Well." said Angela. "It started when one of my ancestors had what they thought was a strange disease. Before she died, she said that there would be someone of her kind but will have a hard time."

"Someone of her kind?" asked Yumi.

"Someone with cat-like qualities." said Aelita. "She meant you." Angela nodded. "I'll tell you the rest tonight." she said. "In your dreams."

"You can see our dreams?" asked Odd.

"Yea." said Angela. "Wanna know what Ulrich dreams about?"

"Don't tell them." said Ulrich.

"Who wants to know?" asked Angela. Everyone except Ulrich raised their hands. "Ok." said Angela.

"Don't." said Ulrich.

"Too bad." said Angela. "He dreams about marrying Yumi." Everyone turned to Ulrich, who was blushing. "What about Yumi?" asked Aelita.

"Easy." said Angela. "She dreams of finally telling William that she likes-no _loves _Ulrich."

"That true?" asked Jeremie while turning to Yumi, who was blushing as red as Ulrich. "That's private." she said.

"What about Jeremie?" asked Ulrich.

"He dreams of finally telling Aelita he likes her and finally having the courage to kiss her." said Angela.

"You have a dirty mind Einstein." said Odd.

"Shut up." said Jeremie. "What about Aelita."

"She just dreams of seeing her father again." said Angela. "And dating you."

"What about you and Odd?" everyone asked.

"That's private." said Angela and Odd blushing.

"Just tell us." said Ulrich.

"Hey do I hear the bell?" asked Odd.

"What do you know we gotta get to class." said Angela. "Come on Odd." She grabbed his arm and ran out. That night, everyone was getting ready for the unexpected. "Night buddy." said Ulrich.

"You too." said Odd as he climbed into bed. His dreams were the same: Getting married to Angela and having a happy life. Soon, everything went dark and he woke up and was surrounded by a bright light. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Odd." said Ulrich. "What's going on?"

"No idea." said Jeremie. He was joined by Aelita and Yumi. "Where are we?" asked Aelita.

"Welcome." said a voice. A small light appered and formed into Angela. "Hey ANgela." said Jeremie.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" asked Odd.

"These are my memories." said Angela. "It's what I want you to see." A bubble appeared and a picture was shwon inside. "What's this?" asked Yumi.

"It's where it all started." said Angela. "When I was born."

"You look cute." said Odd. "Who are the other two girls that came in the room?"

"My older sisters." said Angela. "Angel and Angelica." The two older girls looked at the girl in disgust as the picture changed to when Angela changed into her tantrum form for the first time. "I destroyed everything." said Angela.

"It looks a mess." said Yumi. The picture changed again to where Angela's parents left her for a week with her sisters. "These are the memories I hate the most." said Angela.

"What hap-" Jeremie started then saw the two girls beating her. "They abused you?" asked Aelita.

"Yea." said Angela. "If you include feeding me scraps of food, whipping me, and leaving me for death."

"I'll never forgive them." growled Odd with clenched fists. The bubble showed Angela's parents coming home to see their almost dead child. "They lied to them too." said Angela. "And my parents blamed me for it." Tears rolled down her face as she spoke. "They didn't let me explain. Then they saw for themselves what Angel and Angelica were doing and they didn't do anything to help me. THEY NEVER DID!" The light around them got darker. "Angela." said Yumi.

"I understand how she feels." said Ulrich. "My dad hates me but this is different."

"Way different." said Aelita.

"I know how you feel Aelita." said Angela. "I feel the same way, but getting abused by your older sisters is more worse then being chased by the FBI." The light got lighter as another bubble appeared and Angela heard a familiar voice. "Who's that?" asked Ulrich pointing to a boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"My big bro." said Angela. "Out of all my siblings, he's the oldest, and the only one that loves me. He lived with my cousin back then but sometimes he would visit."

"He looks alot like you." said Yumi.

"Onii-chan!" yelled a three-year old Angela while she ran to her brother and hugged him. "Hey." he said.

"You have a hard past." said Aelita. "At least your mom wasn't taken by the FBI."

"Actually both of my parents were." said Angela. "They wanted to know if the cat DNA was in their blood. I was six then." The picture changed to when Angela's parents were sent to the FBI while Angela, Angel, and Angelica watched. "This is your fault." Angelica said before she slapped Angela. "Hey." said Ulrich.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't born like the freak you are now." growled Angelica. The six year-old Angela looked up at her while holding her cheek. "Onee-chan." she said.

"Don't 'Onee-chan' me." said Angelica. "In fact, you don't have a sister anymore. Not until Mom and Dad are back." And just like that, she went to her room while Angel followed. "Good luck being an only child." she snarled.

"That's crazy." said Jeremie. Then the bubble showed Angela being taken while her sisters waved good-bye to her with a smirk on their face. "How cruel." said Yumi. The picture changed to an alarm being set off and an eight year-old Angela running out of the facility. "That's when you escaped?" asked Jeremie. Angela nodded. "Then my parents decided that we move to another state but the FBI chased us there."

"They chased you all around the country?" asked Ulrich.

"Until on my fourteenth birthday we moved to France." said Angela. "We haven't heard anything from them so that's when we thought we were safe." Finally, the picture changed to when Angela met the Lyoko gang and the bubble disappeared. "Well that's it." said Angela. "See ya later." She and the bright light disappeared.

Odd woke up and looked what the time was: 5:45. "Damn it we woke up early." he groaned.

"Well that's a first." said Ulrich as he sat up. At 7:30, they went to breakfast and met up with Aelita, Jeremie, and Angela. "Who do you think?" she asked.

"One word." said Jeremie. "Speechless."

"Shocked." said Ulrich.

"Horrified." said Odd.

"It seems you had a hard life like me." said Aelita.

"Yea." said Angela. "But don't worry about it. It's all in the past."

**Me: She had one hell of a hard past. Same with Aelita. Next chapter, we'll have some romance problems between Angela and Odd. See ya later.**


	12. XANA's kiss part 2

Chapter 12

The gang went to class after lunch and soon, were under the arches. "Hey where's Odd and Aelita?" asked Yumi.

"They said they would meet up with us later." said Angela.

"There he is now." said Ulrich pointing. "Wait what the hell?"

"What is it?" asked Yumi. She looked in Ulrich's direction and her eyes widened. "But why?" Jeremie looked in their direction and his eyes widened. "What's wrong?" asked Angela trying to see what was up.

"Oh nothing." said Ulrich as he blocked her from view. "Right guys?"

"Yea." said Yumi. "That's right. Nothing's wrong."

"Come on let me see." said Angela as she pushed Ulrich out of the way and her eyes widened. "What the hell is he doing with Heidi?" she asked. Not far from them, Odd was at the vending mahines with Heidi. He walked over to her, gave her a quick kiss, and walked off, leaving her speechless. "He's got some damn explaning to do." growled Angela.

Somewhere else. . . .

Odd and Aelita were walking in the hallways to meet up with the others and his eyes widened as he turned the corner to see Angela kissing William's clone. They broke apart and she walked off. "What the hell?" asked Odd. He and Aelita walked towards the others as Angela gave him a death glare. He returned that glare with a death glare. "What's going on?" asked Jeremie.

"Don't ask me." growled Odd. "Ask the girl who kissed William's clone."

"Really." said Angela. "Ask the guy who kissed Heidi."

"What are you talking about!? I never kissed Heidi!"

"I saw you. With the others at witnesses."

"Well I saw you kiss William's clone in the hallway."

"Why the hell would I kiss that dumbass?!"

"Uh guys let's finish this later." said Jeremie. "We gotta go to class." The gang went to class and Odd and Angela sat on either one side of the room, while everyone was staring in shock and whispering.

"What's going on?"

"What happened betwen them?"

"My guess is that something bad happened."

"Will they break up?"

"They can't."

"Yea they're so cute together."

Class started as everyone kept whispering and passing notes to each other about what happened between Angela and Odd. "Ok what happened?" whispered Ulrich.

"I saw her kiss Wiliam's clone." whispered Odd.

"Impossible." whispered Ulrich. "She was with us."

"I know what I saw." whispered Odd as he went back to taking notes**(Who are you and what happened to Odd Della Robbia!?)**.

"I don't believe that was Odd." whispered Aelita.

"I know that was him." whispered Angela.

"He said he was in the dorm." whispered Jeremie. "Something's not right."

"Just leave it." whispered Angela. "He'll come clean eventually." And she went back to taking notes**(Who are you and what happened to my Code Lyoko OC bastard!?)**. At lunch, the gang was sitting at two separate tables: one with Aelita, Yumi, and Angela, and the other with Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd. "I'm telling you Odd she was with us." said Ulrich.

"How can you explain what happened in the hallway?" asked Odd.

"Why were in the hallway kissing William's clone?" asked Aelita.

"I wasn't." said Angela.

"Yea she was with us." said Yumi.

"I saw you." said Aelita. "It wasn't a good thing to do to Odd."

"What do you know?" asked Angela. "So are you taking Odd's side too?"

"I'm not on anyone's side." said Aelita.

"Neither am I." said Yumi. "We just want to figure out what's going on."

"I'm going back to my room." said Angela as she got up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She walked out of the lunchroom and headed to her dorm. "Angel-chan are you ok?" asked the first figure.

"Yea just peachy." snapped Angela.

"Yep there's something wrong." said the second figure.

"Did something happen between you and Odd?" asked the third.

"Nothing." said Angela. "Nothing at all."

The next day, the gang met up and Odd and Angela gave each other death glares. "Will you guys stop it?" asked Jeremie. "I figured out what's going on."

"You have?" asked Angela.

"You should know Odd." said Jeremie. "Remember when you accused me of kissing Heidi?"

"What are you-oh." said Odd. "I let XANA kick my ass again. Sorry Angela."

"Ok what's going on?" asked Angela.

"XANA sent a polymorphic specter to split us up." said Jeremie. "Except he went after our kitty couple."

"So you really didn't kiss Heidi?" asked Angela.

"Yea." said Odd.

"Hell I finally found you!"

Everyone turned to see. . .Odd? "What the hell?" asked Ulrich.

"It's probably XANA." said Odd.

"Don't listen to him!" yelled the other Odd. "That's the fake me!"

"Yea right I'm the real Odd." said Odd. "I kissed Heidi."

"Wait a minute." said Angela. "You just said you didn't kiss Heidi."

"Why would I kiss Heidi!?" asked the other Odd. "I love you Angela."

"That's just the words I needed to hear." said Angela before she went to him. "Guys that's XANA." Odd's eyes flashed with the XANA sign. "How come you're right." said Aelita. "Everyone get to the factory."

"I'll handle the specter." said Angela. "Go on without me."

"Good luck kitty." said Odd before he ran off. The specter changed from Odd to Ulrich, to Angela. "Who knew I would be fighting myself." said Angela as she got in a fighting position.

"Virtualization." said Jeremie as everyone landed in the ice sector. "The tower is 35 degrees north."

"Ok we're on our way." said Yumi as she landed on the Overwing.

Meanwhile. . . . .

Angela was still fighting the specter in the park. "Wow XANA." she said. "Who knew you were a good fighter." She pointed to her arm and said "Look you even drew blood."

"And I'll draw alot more." growled the specter.

"Just try." said Angela.

"Do you think Angela's gonna be ok?" asked Odd.

"I think she will." said Ulrich. "I mean, she has XANA inside of her."

"So it's like XANA's fighting himself." said Yumi.

"Guys watch out." said Jeremie. "XANA sent some monsters-"

"Ok we'll keep an eye out." said Ulrich.

"And William." said Jeremie. "At least try and let me finish."

"God damn it." groaned Ulrich.

"Look." said Aelita pointing to see two Bloks, two Krabs, and William in front of the tower. "Here we go." said Yumi as she destroyed a Blok. "Ulrich and I will take care of William." said Odd. "While you girls deal with the others."

"Sir yes sir General Odd." said Ulrich as they went for William. "But why us?"

"Because he'll use Aelita's energy fields against her and destroy Yumi's fans." said Odd. "Besides we got teamwork."

"You can say that again." said Ulrich. He charged towards William while Odd was sneak attacking him from behind. While William was busy with Ulrich, Odd shot an arrow at him, devirtualizing him. "That's the power of teamwork." he said.

"You can say that again." said Ulrich as they fist bumped. "Now let's go help the girls."

"How's Angela doing with the specter?" asked Odd.

"She's holding up longer than you guys can." said Jeremie. "She's getting her ass kicked while also kicking the specter's ass."

"Now I feel offended." said Odd. "Thanks Einstein."

"Not my fault she's a good ass kicker." said Jeremie.

_Tower deactivated_

_Return to the past now_

"Sorry about what happened." said Angela. She was under the arches with Odd before class started. "Yea me too." he said.

"Sorry kiss?" asked Angela. Odd shrugged and said "Sure." He gave her a quick kiss before going to class.

**Me: This chapter was based on episode 43: XANA's kiss. If you haven't watched it, then I feel sorry for you. You have not passed seasons 2-4 and haven't watched Code Lyoko: Evolution, which is live action. Stay tuned.**


	13. Return of the marabouta

Chapter 13

The gang was at lunch, trying to keep an eye on William's clone so it can keep out of trouble. "Man I never knew the clone was _that_ stupid." said Angela.

"Well he's on a behavior program." said Jeremie. "So there's nothing I can do."

"That sucks." said Yumi.

"But." said Jeremie. "I have a program to update the security of William's clone. Would you like to try it out Aelita?"

"Sure." said Aelita. "Who's going with me?"

"Do we all have to go?" asked Ulrich.

"Just one or two of you to keep XANA in tact." said Jeremie.

"I volunteer!" yelled Angela and Odd while raising their hands.

"And yet the kitty couple is at it again." said Ulrich.

"Meow." said Angela and Odd while making a cat face. After class, Jeremie, Aelita, and the kitty couple went to the factory. "Who are they?" asked Angela as she pointed to the entrance to see three bikers. "They probably use our factory for practice." said Odd.

"How do we get rid of them?" asked Aelita. Angela walked over to them and said "Get the hell outta the way."

"Who does this chick think she is?" asked the first biker.

"I'll say it again." said Angela. "Get the hell outta the way or I'll make you."

"Just try." said the second biker.

"You'll pay dearly." growled Angela.

"How?" asked the third while waving a bottle of beer in his hand. "Like this." said Angela as she unsheathed her claws. She walked over to a board and scratched _KAJ_ on the side. "This is our turf." she said. "If you're on it, you'll pay with your life."

"Who is this chick?" asked the first biker.

"I say do what she says." said Jeremie.

"You don't know what she might do." said Aelita.

"I heard she killed four FBI agents on her own." said Odd. "Without breaking a sweat."

"You'e bluffing." said the third biker.

"It's true." growled Angela. "And I can kill you right now." The three bikers jumped on their bikes and drove off. "I thought you can't use you're claws without taking off your collar." said Odd.

"It's easy." said Angela. "I can also use my canines."

"Let's get going." said Jeremie. They slid down the ropes and went into the elevator. Odd, Aelita, and Angela went to the scanner room, leaving Jeremie in the lab. "Virtualization." he said as they all landed in the desert sector. "Aelita the tower should be right ahead." said Jeremie.

"I see it Jeremie." said Aelita. "I'm on my way."

"We'll stand guard here." said Angela.

"Why so you can make out with Odd?" asked Jeremie.

"Watch it buddy." growled Angela. Aelita entered the tower as Angela and Odd sat on the ground. "Hey Jeremie." said Angela. "Have you found the answer to my XANA problem?"

"No not yet." said Jeremie. "But we're working on it." Angela turned to see a purple glob. "What the hell?" she asked.

"What is it?" asked Odd before his eyes widened. "Jeremie we gotta problem."

"What?" asked Jeremie.

"There's this giant purple glob of whatever heading towards us." said Angela. Aelita exited the tower and said "Not that again. I'll give you a visual Jeremie." Jeremie looked on the screen to see the glob. "The marabouta!?" he asked.

"Yep." said Odd.

"That's impossible." said Jeremie.

"I thought Odd destroyed it." said Aelita.

"I did." said Odd.

"What do we do?" asked Angela.

"One word: RUN!" yelled Odd before he started running. Angela and Aelita followed. "I'll call the others." said Jeremie. "In the meantime, try to get rid of the marabouta."

"Just like last time?" asked Odd.

"Just like last time." said Jeremie.

"Good." said Aelita.

"Ok I'm lost." said Angela. "Can someone explain?"

"The marabouta was supposed to be program to destroy XANA's monsters." said Aelita. "But it got bugged up and almost destroyed Lyoko."

"Less talk more running." said Odd.

"Yea good idea." said Angela. "Energy Field!" The marabouta circled them and went closer. "Guys look out a Krab appeared." said Jeremie. Three Krabs appeared and threw Odd, Angela, and Aelita out of the mess and were destroyed by the marabouta. "Why did they save us?" asked Odd. Then Bloks, Kankerlats, Tarantulas, hell even Creepers started shooting at the marabouta. "I get it." said Jeremie. "XANA knows he can't let Angela get devirtuaized. He needs Lyoko's origins."

"Just like last time." said Odd as Wiliam appeared. "William!?" asked Aelita.

"This will be the only time I help you guys out." said William in a XANAfied voice. "Only because this crap is more important than the blonde chick."

"Hey!" yelled Angela. "Keep this up and I'll devirtualize you." She brought her attention back on the marabouta. "Some might sneak attack from the back or the sides." Angela said to the monsters. "Watch your backs."

"You're a good secretary general." said Aelita.

"It takes practice." said Angela.

"Hey guys Yumi and Ulrich are on the way." said Jeremie.

"Good we need the backup." said Odd. Yumi and Ulrich landed and said "Not the marabouta again!"

"Believe it." said Angela. "Just like last time except William's on our side."

"What?" asked Yumi as she turned to William. "That's a surprise." she said.

"Ok I think I have an idea on how to get rid of the marabouta again." said Jeremie. "Angela, I've implanted a virus in one of your arrows."

"The same one?" asked Odd.

"No." said Jeremie. "Stronger this time."

"So which one do I fire at?" asked Angela.

"The one that started all this crap." said Jeremie. Angela looked closely at a single ball floating in the air. "Found it." she said. "But how the hell do I get to it!?" She turned around and saw a Krab bow its head to her. "I think it's saying climb on." said Odd. Angela nodded as she jumped on the Krab and they went inside the marabouta.

"It's just like last time except William's here." said Ulrich.

"Yea and it's much worse." said Aelita.

The Krab was slowing down as the marabouta climbed up. "Angela you only got one shot." said Jeremie.

"Got it." said Angela as she aimed her arrow, then shot the ball and a bright light appeared. Everyone looked and saw the marabouta gone for good. "Thank God." said Angela as she went back to the others. XANA's monsters and William turned to them and bowed. "Don't buy it." said Odd.

"He's rigth." said Jeremie. "XANA might have helped us today but he's still our worst enemy." The monsters scattered and William dove into the Digital Sea.

**Me: I got this idea from episode 36. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Angela's secret is revealed to the school.**


	14. FBI part 2

Chapter 14

"Where's Angela?" asked Ulrich.

"She said Sissi wanted to meet her in the park." said Odd. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Same here." said Jeremie. "It's pretty obvious that Sissi hates her."

"So why meet her?" asked Yumi. Out of nowhere, they heard screams coming from the park. "That's Sissi." said Ulrich.

"And Angela too." said Aelita. They ran to where the screams were coming from and their eyes widened as they got there. Sissi had Angela's pendant in her hand with Nicolas and Herve right behind her. On the ground was Angela, with her ears and tail showing. "Damn." she said.

"I knew there was something strange about you." said Sissi as she waved a picture in her hand. "Now I have the proof that you're a freak.

"You damn slut." growled Angela, who was about to take off her collar until Odd stopped her. "Not that." he said. Angela nodded. "Why don't you just leave us alone for once." said Ulrich.

"I will once Odd becomes mine." said Sissi.

"And I never will." said Odd.

"Sissi we better tell your father about this." said Herve.

"Great idea Herve." said Sissi before she turned back to Angela. "See ya later cat freak." She, Nicolas, and Herve ran off back to the school. "She is so dead when I see her." said Angela.

"Come on." said Ulrich. "We gotta stop her." Everyone nodded as they ran as fast as they could to Delmas's office. "Sissi wait!" yelled Aelita.

"You're too late." said Sissi while smirking. She was on Delmas's desk, who was looking at the photo then turned to Angela. "Your parents never told me about this." he said.

"They didn't want anyone to know." said Angela as she hung her head.

"Did you know?" Delmas asked the gang. They nodded. The door opened and everyone saw Jim. "Is everything-what the." he said as he saw Angela. "Is she an alien?" he asked.

"What no!" yelled Angela. "If I was an alien I would have killed you all by now."

"She has a point." said Yumi. Delmas got on the phone and dialed a number. "Hello FBI?" he asked as Angela's eyes widened. "I think I found you target." Delmas finished.

_No way._ thought Angela. _He can't._

"I know the principal's crazy but not this crazy." said Ulrich.

"Where's Angela?" asked Aelita. Everyone looked around. "I think I know where she went." said Odd. They ran out of the office and headed outside.

* * *

Angela was running through the courtyard, ignoring the stares of shock from other students and teachers. She stopped when she saw a black car at the gates. "Oh crap." she said. She was about to take off her collar until she heard a "Stop Angela!" She turned and saw Odd and other students who followed them. "Oh damn." she said.

"We found you at last Angelica." said the first agent.

"That's not my name." said Angela.

"Just come with us and we'll leave your friends alone." said the second agent.

"Like Hell I would!" yelled Angela.

"Guess we didn't have to come to this." said the first agent as more agents appeared. Three of them grabbed Angela and pinned her down. "I won't go!" she yelled.

"Jeremie return to the past." said Odd as he paniced.

"Too risky." said Jeremie. "XANA's power increases remember?"

"We can't just do nothing." said Odd. He took three steps before Angela said "Odd stop." He froze, realizing the reason. She didn't want him to get hurt. The agents handcuffed her and dragged her in the van and drove off. Everyone scattered, shocked about what they just saw. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita stood dead on the spot. "Guys let's go." said Jeremie.

"Well now that she's gone, Odd can be mine for good." sneered a voice. Sissi walked up to them, followed by Nicolas and Herve. "Odd snap out of it." said Ulrich as he put a hand on his shoulder. Odd turned to him with tears rolling down his face**(Curse you FBI T_T)**. "Are you happy that she's gone?" asked Sissi. "Is that why you're crying?"

"Sissi lay off." said Yumi. "It'll be ok Odd."

"Yea." said Aelita. "We'll get Angela back don't worry."

"I hope so." said Odd.

"Maybe some food will cheer you up." said Jeremie.

"Yea it's almost dinner." said Ulrich.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Yumi as she walked off. Sissi and her gang of idiots went to the lunchroom for dinner. "Come on." said Ulrich. "Let's go." Odd nodded as they went to the lunchroom and got their food. "Odd you ok?" asked Aelita. They noticed that Odd didn't touch his food. "I'm not hungry." he said.

"Can I have it?" asked Ulrich. Odd shrugged as he said "Go ahead." Ulrich took his tray and dumped it on his. "Odd this isn't you." said Jeremie.

"Yea I thought food would cheer you up." said Aelita. "You're never not in the mood to eat. It's like you and Ulrich have switched roles."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ulrich.

"Think about it." said Jeremie. "Odd is acting like Ulrich when he misses Yumi and Ulrich is acting like Odd because he's eating too much."

"I'm offended." said Ulrich. Soon, dinner was over and everyone was going back to their dorms. "Hey Odd where are you going?" asked Ulrich as he saw Odd going the opposite way. "I'm gonna take a shower." he said. "I gotta drown my sorrows."

"Ok then see ya later." said Ulrich.

When Odd got in the shower, he turned on the water and leaned against the wall. _Why her?_ he thought as water splashed on his face. _I can't imagine what they're doing to her right now. I guess there's only one thing to do._

* * *

At an FBI research unit, at cell 164, was Angela, fighting to keep XANA from taking over. "Bastard." she growled.

"Just give up already." an evil voice said. "Go crazy."

"I'd rather die." said Angela. "Than listen to a jackass to you."

"You think your precious friends will come for you?" the evil voice asked. "Come on. This place is filled with security."

"They'll figure something out." said Angela.

"I don't think that blonde shrimp will come for you either." said the evil voice.

"Don't talk about him like that." growled Angela. "Because I love him." The evil voice disappeared while saying "Don't say that word."

_Odd hurry._ She thought. _I need you._

* * *

"Hey welcome back." said Ulrich as Odd walked back in the room. He sat on his bed and started to pet Kiwi. "Don't worry buddy." said Ulrich. "We'll get her back."

An hour later, he heard crying. Ulrich turned to see Odd staring at the ceiling, tears rolling down his face. He turned over and buried his face in his pillow. _Damn._ he thought.

The next day was gloomy. The gang was at a bench, waiting for Yumi to come and meet them. "Nothing?" she asked.

"Nothing." said Ulrich as his gaze trailed back on Odd, who was curled in a ball. Aelita and Yumi went and hugged him**(He needs all the comfort he can get)**. "So what do we do now?" asked Jeremie.

"I'll tell you what we need to do." said Odd as he got out of his ball, stood up, and looked at the sky.

"We're gonna get Angela back."

**Me: I know I made Delmas look like a dick, but I had no idea what I was writing. And Odd's heartbroken. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	15. The rescue

Chapter 15

"You know there's no choice."

"Shut up."

"You can't last long."

"I told you to shut the hell up." Back in cell 164, Angela was leaning against the wall, talking to XANA, who was still trying to take over. "They won't come for you." he said in his evil voice.

"Yes they will." said Angela.

"Especially Odd." said Xana.

"There's no way he would abandon me." said Angela. "I love him and he loves me."**(How cute ^_^)** XANA winced. "Don't say that word."

"Too bad." said Angela. "Love love love just get over it already!"

"Shut up!" yelled XANA**(No one else can hear him but her. He's in her head)**.

"Love love love blah blah blah." said Angela. "Jeez just stop whining and suck it up."

"You make me sick you know that?" asked XANA as he disappeared, making Angela fall to the floor. "Damn." she said. "Where are you Odd?"

* * *

Mr. Hertz was passing out test grades to the class. "Jeremie top of the class as always." she said. "Aelita, then Herve, then Odd?" Everyone turned to Odd, who was still depressed. "And after him, Ulrich?" asked Mrs. Hertz. Everyone turned to Ulrich. This is Odd Della Robbia they were talking about. And Ulrich Stern: The two most idiots in the class got good grades. "Are you guys ok?" whispered Jeremie.

"We're fine." said Odd.

"We have to top grades in the class." said Aelita. "It's rare for you guys to get good grades."

"Yea she's right." said Jeremie.

"We just have alot of stuff on our minds." said Odd. Soon, class was over and the gang met up with Yumi. "You guys won't believe it." she said. "I got the highest grade in class."

"Odd and Ulrich were part of the top 5 grades in class." said Aelita. "Why do you think that is?"

"XANA." said Yumi and Jeremie in unison.

"Wrong." said Odd and Ulrich in unison.

"You guys worried about Angela?" asked Yumi. They nodded.

_Where are you Odd?_

Odd's eyes widened. "Angela." he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ulrich. "Angela isn't-"

"I know where she is." said Odd. "Everyone's eyes widened. "Seriously?" asked Aelita.

"Yea." said Odd. "We're gonna get her back."

"When?" asked Yumi. She was raring to go. Same with Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremie.

"Tonight." said Odd.

* * *

Outside Angela's cell, two agents were talking to each other about what they should do with her, with Angela listening closely with her ear pressed against the door.

"What do you think?"

"It's rare to have someone like her."

"It's probably something that mutated in her body."

_Yea right._ thought Angela. _It's in my blood._

"In that case, we should leave her to the scientists."

"You mean the ones that like to dissect stuff?" Angela's eyes widened. _Dissection? Not good._ "Meow." she whimpered with her ears flat against her head.

"Yes we should learn more about her."

"Alright then. Tonight sound good?"

"Yes. And if possible, she might die."

"That would be one less alien to deal with." They left the hallway, leaving Angela teary-eyed and scared. "What the hell." she said. "I gotta get outta here."

_Odd help me._

* * *

It was night when the gang arrived at the base**(No it's not Area 51. It's something like that except it's in France. And no: It's not real.)**. "Alright we're here." whispered Odd. "Ready Einstein?" Jeremie nodded. "I'll hack the security system." he said**(****Alright it's spy time*Evil grin*)**. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Aelita.

"If we don't something bad might happen." said Ulrich.

"Angela told me somehow." said Odd. "They were gonna give her to some scientist so they can dissect her or something. And if possible, she might die." Everyone's eyes widened. "I hope we're not too late." said Yumi.

"And we're in." said Jeremie. "Which cell number?" Odd put a hand to his head. "164 I think." Jeremie typed on his computer and said "She's on the first floor at the end of the hall."

"One problem though." said Yumi. "How will we get in without being spotted?" Odd pointed to the air ducts. "That could work." said Aelita. One by one, they climbed in: first Yumi, then Ulrich**(He got a good view)**, then Odd, then Jeremie, then Aelita. It was a while before they peeked through the bars. "Which cell is this?" asked Yumi.

"I think this is the cell with a mutated monster." said Jeremie checking his phone. The heard roars that answered their question. "Let's move on." said Aelita. The next set had Ulrich ask "This it?" Odd peeked through the bars and saw blonde hair and black cat ears. "Bingo." he said. Angela looked up. "Guys?" she asked.

"Hey." said Yumi.

"Oh thank God." Angela said relieved.

"I'm going in." said Odd. Ulrich unscrewed the piece of iron**(Or steel for all we know)** and lowered Odd with a rope. "Glad to see you." he said.

"Yea." said Angela. "Hurry up." Odd nodded as he grabbed her and everyone pulled them up. They put the iron piece back and screwed it back in place. "Thanks you guys." said Angela.

"You can thank us when we get outta here." said Jeremie as he headed the direction they came in. They reached the opening and crawled out. "Like I said." said Angela. "Thanks. But am I missing something?"

"Yes you are." said Odd before he kissed her. "I needed that." said Angela. "You know I really missed your kisses."

"Yea same here." said Odd before he kissed her again.

"Uh guys not to interupt your make-out but I think I heard an alarm." said Ulrich. They alarm got louder as the sound of footsteps came out of nowhere. "Let's get outta here." said Aelita. Odd gave Angela her pendant and they ran back to Kadic.

* * *

Three agents looked around the camp for Angela, but they never found a trace. "Damn." said one. "We'll never find her."

"She probably went back to that school." said another.

"Then let's go." said the third.

"No." The three agents looked and saw a scientist with a red spot on his coat that looked like blood. "If you capture her again, she'll escape again." he said.

"Then what should we do?" The first agent asked.

"We can't do anything." replied the scientist.

* * *

The next day, they went to Delmas's office to get Angela back in the school. "I thought you had been captured." he said.

"I escaped." said Angela.

"Sir we have a favor." said Jeremie.

"Please let Angela back in." said Ulrich and Odd in unison.

"You're not the kind of person who would send one of his students to the FBI organization." said Aelita while Yumi nodded. "She's right Sir." she said.

"Let me talk to Ms. Jackson for a moment." said Delams. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita walked out of the room and waited outside. Few minutes later, Angela walked out of the office saying "Thank you Sir."

"What did he say?" asked Ulrich. Angela looked at the ground and said "He's sending me back to the FBI."

"Oh great." said Yumi. Angela raised her head and said "Just kidding." And she smiled. "I'm staying."

"That's great, Kitty-kat." said Odd.

"Is that your new nickname for me?" asked Angela.

"You guessed it." said Odd. Soon, they went to breakfast and everyone stared as they saw Angela enter the lunchroom. "Hey Rosa I'm back." said Angela**(The lunchlady)**.

"Welcome back." said Rosa. "I was really worried about you Angela."

"Thanks." said Angela before she went to sit down with everyone else. "Thanks for saving me you guys."

"Oh it was nothing." said Ulrich.

"You're welcome." said Aelita. "Odd was really worried about you."

"Yea." said Yumi. "He and Ulrich even got good grades."

"Stop you guys." said Odd before he looked at his tray. "Where's my croissant?" he asked. He looked at Angela, who was waving it in her hand. "You mean this?" she asked.

"You sneaky kitty." he said.

"Don't worry." said Angela. "I'll let you have half."

"Half!?"

"Or I can leave you a tiny piece?" asked Angela.

"Fine I'll take the half." said Odd holding out his hand. Angela smiled as she tore his croissant in half and gave one to him.

**Me: Yay Angela's back, but that doesn't mean that Odd and Ulrich will stop getting good grades. Yumi as well. Next chapter teaser:**

**Here's a hint: It was one of Odd's old girlfriends from Season 4. Sissi's penpal from Iceland. The girl who messed up the Supercomputer. I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about or you people are really stupid.**


	16. Blackmail

Chapter 16

"Hey Odd. Do you have a dog?" It was break and Angela and Odd were in the park. "Um." said Odd. In his opinion, if she found out he had a dog, she would flip and break up with him. But somehow, he knew that wouldn't happen. "Yes." he replied.

"Oh ok." said Angela. "That explains the growling noises in your dorm."

"Yea but there's nothing to be freaked out about." said Odd. "He's a small dog."

"Ok then." said Angela. Odd was confused. "You're not freaked out?" he asked.

"If it's a small dog no." said Angela. "I'm scared of the large ones."

"Exactly why I got a small dog." said Odd.

"Meow." said Angela. They went back to school and saw a crowd of fanboys. "What's that?" asked Angela. They moved forward to hear what the boys were saying.

"It's good to have you back."

"If you forgot the way to your room, I can show you."

"How was Sissi's cousin's place?"

"Welcome back Brenga." Odd's eyes widened. Brenga. He knows who that is: One of his old girlfriends, the one from Iceland, and the one who messed up the Supercomputer. "You ok Kitty?" asked Angela. Brenga looked in their direction and said "Oh there you are."

"Yea not a big surprise." said Odd.

"Excuse me." said Brenga as she pushed Angela out of the way. "So how are you doing Odd?" Odd looked and saw that Angela was starting to get jealous. "Who is this?" she asked in an angry tone.

"Angela this is Brenga." said Odd. "One of my old girlfriends. Brenga this is Angela: my new girlfriend."

"What do you mean Odd?" asked Brenga. "I thought I was yours."

"Yea." said Odd. "Until you left without saying good-bye."

"I now regret it." said Brenga. "But now that I'm here, we can make up lost time." Brenga turned to Angela. "If that's ok." she said. Angela gave her a death glare before saying "Ok but no funny buisness."

"Thank you." said Brenga then she whispered "You've lost Kitty-Kat. Sissi told me all about you."

_I'm gonna kill her._ thought Angela as she clenched her fists. The crowd of fanboys looked dumbfounded as Odd and Brenga walked away, with Odd looking longingly at Angela, who gave him a stare. _She won't get you back_, is what it meant. "What's going on?" asked Ulrich as he, Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita walked over.

"Some slut from Iceland went out with Odd." said Angela.

"Brenga!?" asked Yumi.

"You know her too?" asked Angela.

"She's the jackass who messed up the Supercomputer one time." said Ulrich.

"And it took me the whole afternoon to fix it." said Jeremie.

"But how did she get to the Supercomputer anyway?" asked Angela.

"When she was still Odd's _Eighth Wonder of the world_, he took her to the lab." said Aelita.

"He what!?" asked Angela.

"Believe it Kitty." said Ulrich.

* * *

Odd and Brenga were walking back to Kadic after they saw a movie, with Angela on their tails. They sat down on a bench while Angela peeked behind a tree. "I'm glad we're together." said Brenga.

"Yea." said Odd sarcastically. Angela gagged. "I'm only going to be here temporarily." said Brenga sadly.

_Yes._ thought Angela. _Once she's gone, I can have Odd again._

"When are you leaving?" asked Odd as he was not interested. He just wanted her gone. "I'm only going to be here for three days." said Brenga. "Before I go though, I want to give you something."

"And what's that?" asked Odd, hoping it wasn't a kiss. Brenga leaned in and kissed Odd, making Angela claw the tree trunk in anger. "I really needed to do that." said Brenga before she turned in Angela's direction, who walked off. "Can you do me a favor?" Brenga asked Odd.

"What?" asked Odd irritated.

"It turns out that stupid cat spied on us." said Brenga. "I want you to tell her that you kissed me."

"And why would I want to do that?" asked Odd.

"If you don't." said Brenga. "I'll send her back. My uncle works for the FBI you know. I can just call him and take her." Odd's eyes widened. "You're bluffing." he said.

"Try me." said Brenga as she smirked while she got out her phone.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Odd. "Angela did nothing to you."

"She took you away from me." said Brenga. "If she's gone, I can have you for myself-"

"I'll do it." Brenga looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"I said I'll do it." said Odd as he looked down. Brenga put her phone back in her bag. "That's a good boy." she said. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the academy.

* * *

"That bastard." said Ulrich as he put his phone away. He, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita were in the park, listening to their conversation thanks to Odd butt-dialing Ulrich. "Why would she do this?" asked Yumi. "The witch."

"She just really hates her." said Aelita.

* * *

Angela saw Odd and Brenga coming back and she grabbed Brenga by the collar of her shirt. "What the hell did you do!?" she growled. "Odd's lips are off limits to any girl except for me."

"I didn't do anything." said Brenga as she made Angela let go of her. "Odd kissed me of his own free will."

"Liar!" yelled Angela. "I don't believe you."

"Why don't you ask Odd." suggested Brenga. "He'll tell you." Angela turned to Odd. "Is it true?" she asked. "Please tell me it's a lie." Odd looked down. "It's true." he muttered. Angela's eyes widened. "No." she said. "I can't be true."

"It is." said Odd as he slightly nodded. Angela was so furious that she slapped him. "You jerk." she said. "And to think I trusted you. You're just like all the other guys." Tears were rolling down her face as she walked away. She turned back to him and said "GO FUCK YOURSELF AND GO TO HELL!" She ran away crying while Brenga thought _Victory is mine._

* * *

The gang saw Odd and Brenga walking together. "We gotta talk." said Ulrich as he grabbed Odd and walked away. "Not now Ulrich." he said. "I'm not in the mood."

"We heard what happened." said Yumi. "Your conversation with Brenga."

"How?" asked Odd.

"You butt-dialed Ulrich." said Jeremie as he pushed up his glasses.

"Me and my butt-dialing." muttered Odd as he hung his head.

"Brenga made you say that right?" asked Aelita as she shook him. "You didn't want to right?" Odd shook his head. "But I had no choice." he said. "I didn't want her to send Angela back."

"We all don't." said Ulrich. "I just can't believe she's blackmailing you."

"I can't believe it either." said Jeremie. "You have to tell Angela."

"Too late." said Odd. "She's already pissed off at me."

"We'll go tell her for you." said Yumi. "Don't worry." Odd went back to his dorm to pet Kiwi while Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie went to find Angela.

"There she is." said Ulrich pointing under the arches.

"Angela we need to talk to you." said Jeremie.

"Not in the mood." said Angela as she walked off into the park. "Just hear us out." said Yumi.

"We know what happened with Odd." said Aelita.

"And I don't want to hear it." said Angela as she leaned against a tree.

"Angela listen." said Jeremie. "Brenga's blackmailing him."

"He told her to say that stuff." said Ulrich. "He didn't want to but he had no choice."

"If he didn't she threatened to take you back to the FBI." said Yumi. "Her uncle works there."

"How do you know!?" asked Angela. "You weren't there!"

"We listened on Ulrich's phone." said Aelita.

"I don't believe you." said Angela as tears rolled down her face. "You don't know how I feel right now." Everyone looked at the ground. "How would you feel if you saw your boyfriend or girlfriend kiss another person!?" asked Angela. Everyone knew how that felt. Because of XANA, they feel that way. Like when Heidi told Jeremie that he kissed her in front of Odd, or when Ulrich kissed Sissi and when Aelita kissed Nicolas. Angela fell to the ground. "I hate him." she said. "I hate him!" There was silence when she looked up at them with the XANA symbol in her eyes.

"No way." said Ulrich as he stepped back.

"It can't be." said Aelita. But it is.

Angela was now under XANA's control.

**Me: Damn that Icelandtic slut. I can't believe she blackmailed Odd. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	17. Thank You Odd

Chapter 17

"Now what?" asked Yumi.

"Only one thing to do." said Jeremie. "Get to the factory." Everyone nodded as they started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

They froze and turned around. Angela stared with a dark aura surrounding her. "Oh crap." said Ulrich. "What do we do now?"

"Run." said Aelita and they all started running towards the factory, with Angela on their tails. "The only one who cans top her is Odd." said Yumi. "Where is that stupid cat anyway?"

"Probably with Brenga." said Jeremie. "I'll call him."

* * *

Odd was in the courtyard with Brenga. "I'm glad we're together again." she said as she clutched onto his arm.

"Yea it's great." Odd said sarcastically. Then his phone rang. _Thank God._ he thought. "Hold on a sec." he said as he headed inside. "Yea Einstein?" he asked.

"Odd get your kitty ass over here." growled Jeremie.

"Why?" asked Odd.

"Angela's been XANAfied because of her hatred towards you." said Ulrich because he grabbed Jeremie's phone. Odd's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"In short." said Yumi because she took the phone from him. "It's your fault."

"So now." said Aelita because she grabbed the phone from her and they all yelled together.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND SAVE YOUR GOD DAMN GIRLFRIEND!"

"Ok ok there's no need to yell." said Odd before he hung up. He went back to Brenga and said "Sorry but I gotta go."

"Go where?" asked Brenga as she grabbed his arm. Odd turned to her. "To save my girlfriend." he said as he ran off.

* * *

Angela followed the gang to the Hermitage. "Damn she's fast." said Ulrich.

"She's a cat what else." said Yumi. Angela unsheathed her claws and took off her pendant. "She just made things worse." said Aelita.

"Guys!" They turned and saw Odd running towards them. "What took you?" asked Jeremie.

"I'm here now." said Odd. "You guys get to the factory."

"Be careful." said Ulrich as they ran to the sewers. Angela's ears twitched. "Sorry about this." said Odd. "But I'm gonna have to kick your ass." Angela got into a fighting position.

* * *

"Virtualization." said Jeremie as Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi landed in the forest sector. The Overwing and Overbike appeared in front of them. "Let's go." said Ulrich before he jumped on the Overbike while Aelita and Yumi got on the Overwing.

"Guys you won't believe it." said Jeremie.

"What?" asked Yumi. They looked in front of them and saw a tarantulas, a megatank, two creepers, and William. "They really don't want us to deactivate the tower." said Yumi.

"I'm just wondering how XANA sent creepers." said Aelita. "We only see them in Sector 5."

"How's Odd?" asked Ulrich. Jeremie looked on his computer and said "Getting his ass kicked."

* * *

Angela held Odd by the collar of his shirt. Both had minor injuries: Angela had a cut on her cheek and arm while Odd had a bloody fist thanks to him punching a tree and his left arm was covered in blood. "Damn." said Angela. "Why won't you die already!?"**(She has a XANAfied voice just so you know)**

"Just give me my kitty back XANA." growled Odd. "Or I will kick your ass."

"Just try it." smirked Angela as she threw him to the ground. Odd stared. "Please." he said. "I love her."

"Love her all you want." said Angela. "You'll never get her back."

"You don't know that!" yelled Odd as he laid another punch. Angela fell to the ground and said in her normal voice "Don't hurt me anymore please Odd?" Odd hesitated. That was her normal voice. But still, it is XANA. He grabbed her tail and threw her to the wall. "But how?" she groaned.

"You're still XANA no matter what voice you use." said Odd as Angela slightly passed out. "Ok now I need to get to the factory before she wakes up." said Odd as he ran in the sewers.

* * *

"He didn't have to go that far." said Jeremie. "Guys watch out. Another creeper heads your way."

"Seriously what's up with the creepers!?" asked Ulrich as he killed another one and was surrounded by four more. A hornet, a Manta, and a Blok appeared as well. "XANA what are you trying to do!?" asked Yumi. "Kill us!?" Another Blok answered her question. "Great." said Aelita sarcastically. "It looks like Ulrich is having trouble with William."

"No surprise there." said Jeremie before he looked on the cameras. "It looks like Odd has stalled us some more time."

"So he beat her?" asked Ulrich.

"Seems like it." said Jeremie. "She's bound to appear sooner or later." Soon, Odd was in the lab with Jeremie. "What's up?" he asked.

"Odd what happened to you?" asked Jeremie as he took a quick glance. "You took quite a beating."

"So did she." said Odd.

"Whatever." said Jeremie. "Get to the scanners."

"No way." said Odd as he stepped out of the elevator. "You can't win against a fight against Angela. She'll be back. So I'm here to help you out buddy."

"Thanks." said Jeremie.

"Jeremie where's Odd?" asked Yumi. Odd grabbed the headpiece from Jeremie and said "Right here."

"Why aren't you here on Lyoko?" asked Aelita.

"Angela's bound to appear somewhere." said Odd. "I don't want Jeremie to get killed. So I'm here to help him out."

"He has a point." said Ulrich before he divirtualized William. "Finally." he said. "Now my reputation with sky-rocket." The elevator door opened and Angela glared at them with the XANA sign. "Told you." said Odd as he got into a fighting position. "Don't die." said Jeremie.

"Why would I?" asked Odd. Angela stepped out of the elevator and said "That was a dirty trick."

"Well it was the only way to get here." said Odd as he shrugged. Angela ran to him and wasw about to punch him until he stopped her. "I'll say this again." he said. "Give me back my kitty."

"Not a chance." said Angela before she clawed his cheek. Odd stepped back. "Bastard." he growled. Angela stuck her tongue out at him. "That's it." said Odd. "Guess there's only one thing to do now." He charged towards Angela and pinned her down. Blood dripped on her face as she looked up. "I only have one shot." said Odd. "I hope this works." Before she could attack, Odd leaned down and kissed her. Jeremie wasn't looking to see what was happening because he knew that Odd could handle it. "Jeremie we got rid of all the monsters." said Ulrich.

"That's good." said Jeremie. "Aelita get to the tower." He decided to ignore Angela's screams since he had a feeling that Odd brought her back. Aelita entered the tower and entered the Code: Lyoko.

"Thanks Aelita." said Odd. Angela fell to her knees and coughed up blood and XANA's ghost at once. The ghost withered and disappeared into thin air. "Thank you Odd." said Angela before she blacked out.

"Welcome." said Odd before he blacked out. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita walked out of the elevator and stare at the injured couple. "Should we do a return to the past?" asked Ulrich.

"Too risky." said Jeremie. "That ghost might be inside of her if we do."

"So what should we do?" asked Aelita.

"Let's take them back to school." said Ulrich.

"With what excuse?" asked Jeremie.

"We can say that they were beaten up by a gang of thugs and their dog." said Yumi. "That's convincing right?"

"I guess." said Aelita. The gang grabbed Angela and Odd and hauled them back to school.

**Me: Yay Angela's been unXANAfied. It took me five minutes to think of this chapter. Stay tuned.**


	18. Aftermath

Chapter 18

"Where's Della Robbia and Jackson?" Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich were in gym class and Jim was taking role. "They're in the infirmary." said Aelita.

"What a perfect excuse." said Jim. "Mind telling me why?"

"That's easy." said Jeremie. "They were beaten up by a gang of thugs and their dog."

"You think I'm an idiot don't ya!?" asked Jim as he got in their faces. "Why don't you see for yourself and see that we're not lying?" asked Ulrich as he shrugged. That's exactly what Jim did. He stormed into the infirmary to see two beds: one with Angela and one with Odd. "Oh wow." said Jim. "They weren't lying." He walked back outside to his class and saw a smirking Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita. "We told you we weren't lying." said Aelita.

The bell rang and the group met up with Yumi. "It's Brenga." she said. The group turned around and saw Brenga the Icelandtic slut going to the infirmary. "Wanna stop her?" asked Jeremie. The others exchanged looks before saying "Yea." Before Brenga walked in the building, they stepped in front of her. "You're gonna see Odd right?" asked Ulrich.

"But you can't see him right now." said Yumi.

"He's in a really bad state." said Jeremie. "You can come back later." Brenga shrugged before walking away, letting the group breath a sigh of relief. "At least that worked." said Ulrich. "How long do we have to stall her?"

"Until Odd wakes up." said Aelita.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Ulrich. "That's guy's been asleep for two days."

"When will that stupid idiot wake up anyway?" asked Yumi. "It's already been two days."

"You know Odd." said Jeremie. "He's a heavy sleeper."

"Along with Angela." said Aelita. "But how long will they sleep?"

"We can only wait." said Jeremie. "Come on. Let's get to class."

* * *

Odd woke up to see a white ceiling. He had a feeling on where he was: in the school infirmary. Jeremie and the others must have brought them in. That means they didn't do a return to the past. "Oh you're awake." said a voice. Odd turned to see Yolanda. "What happened?" he asked.

"When Jeremie and the others brought you in, they told me you were beaten up by a gang of thugs and their dog." said Yolanda. Odd was about to deny it until he realized that they have to keep the Supercomputer and XANA a secret from the school. "Oh." he said. "What about Angela?"

"She's unconsious but she'll be fine." said Yolanda. Odd turned to his right to see Angela, who was just starting to wake up. "Odd?" she asked.

"Hey." said Odd. "Glad to see you're awake." Angela smiled. The door opened and Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich walked in. "You're finally awake." said Aelita.

"What took you two?" asked Ulrich. He was shoved aside by Brenga, who ran up to Odd and kissed him. "I was worried about you you know."

"Really?" asked Odd. "Well I wasn't worried about you." Everyone except Brenga laughed. She left and the group breathed a sigh of relief. "What's going on?" asked Angela.

"It's better if Odd told you." said Ulrich. "Let's go guys." He dragged Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi out of the room and stood outside the door. "Think she'll forgive him?" asked Yumi.

"Yea." said Ulrich as he put his ear to the door. "I bet on it."

* * *

"Alright tell me what's going on." said Angela as she crossed her arms. Odd scratched his head. "Well." he said. "It happened two days ago when Brenga dragged me around town."

"I was there." said Angela. "I suppose Brenga told you I was eavesdropping." Odd nodded. "Well, she told me that I need to tell you that I kissed her or else she would send you back to the FBI." he said.

"How can she do that?"

"No idea." said Odd. She said something about her uncle working for them."

"That Icelandtic bastard." growled Angela. "Wait till I get my hands on her."

"No need." said Odd. "She's leaving today."

"But before she leaves." said Angela. "Can I at least punch her? Just once?" Odd shrugged. "Sure."

"Thanks Kitty." said Angela before she hugged him. They left the infirmary to see Brenga walking towards the gate. "Hey Brenga." said Odd as he and Angela walked over. Brenga turned around and said "Oh Odd. Did you come to say good bye?"

"Yea." asid Odd. "And one more thing." Angela went up to Brenga and punched her, making her step back. "What the-"

"That's for blackmailing my kitty." said Angela before she punched Brenga again. "And _that's_ for breaking us up."

"You said you would punch her once." said Odd.

"After all she's done, she deserved another one." said Angela.

"Well you have a point." said Odd as he shrugged. Brenga got out her phone and said "Don't make me."

"Listen you blonde slut." said Odd as he knocked the phone away. "We already broke Angela out of the FBI. We can do it again."

"But Odd." said Brenga. "I thought I was your eighth wonder of the world."

"Well that title belongs to Angela." said Odd. Brenga grabbed her suitcase and walked off, without a second glance. When she was out of sight, Odd and Angela double high-fived. "Yes!" they both said.

"Well it looks like somebody's happy." The couple turned to see Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi walking towards them. "She's finally gone for good." said Angela.

"Thank goodness." said Aelita as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's get back to class. The group nodded as they headed back to the school, leaving Angela and Odd alone. "Coming?" asked Odd as he held out his hand. Angela smiled and said "Sure." She grabbed his hand and they both followed the others.

**Me: HELL YEAH!Everyone give Angela an invisible cookie. Brenga deserved that second punch. Here's a teaser trailer for the next chapter.**

**The 9th graders are heading to a beach trip for a couple of days. Angela and Odd try to make up for lost time. For those of you who watch Fairy Tail, you would know what scene I'm talking about. Here's a hint: It was episode 154, it had a famous couple, and it was at a beach.**

**Let's see if you Fairy Tailers can figure it out. Stay tuned.**


	19. Beach Trip

Chapter 19

Angela was running down the hall to Odd and Ulrich's dorm. "Hurry up you guys." she said as she opened the door. "The bus is gonna leave soon."

The 9th graders were heading on a beach trip for three days thanks to Jim persuading Mr. Delmas. Kiwi wasn't going because Yumi promised to take care of him. "We'll be right there Kitty-Kat." said Odd as he closed his bag.

"Yea we'll meet you down there." said Ulrich. Angela nodded as she headed back downstairs and got on the bus. "Well?" asked Aelita. She and Jeremie were sitting across from her. "They're on their way." said Angela.

"That's good." said Jeremie. Finally, Odd and Ulrich got on the bus. "Oh Ulrich!" yelled Sissi as she waved from the back. "I saved a seat for you!"

"Thanks Sissi but I'm afraid that I'll throw up on you because you get me carsick." said Ulrich as he sat behind Angela and Odd, who started laughing whils Sissi pouted. Jim was in the back seat and the bus started to move. "Can you show me a picture of Kiwi?" asked Angela.

"Sure." said Odd as he pulled out his phone**(I changed everyone's phone to a samsung galaxy s4. It's better than the phones they had in the series)**. "Here."

"Aw he's so cute." said Angela. Odd put his hone away. "Thanks." he said. "I get that alot."

"Don't let the cuteness full you." said Ulrich. "That guy's a real monster."

"I don't believe that." said Angela.

"Believe it sister." said Aelita.

"I would believe them." said Jeremie.

"Give me a reason why I should believe you." said Angela.

"He rips my books into shreads." said Jeremie.

"He buries my stuff in the courtyard." said Aelita.

"I have to sleep in wet sheets every night." said Ulrich.

"It's not his fault." said Odd.

"Yea it's only instinct." said Angela.

"Only instinct?" the others asked in unison.

"Since I'm part animal, I would understand." said Angela before she stood up. "Hey look." Everyone on the bus looked at the front to see sand and water. "Sweet." said Ulrich. They got off of the bus and Jim started to explain the rules. "Also." he said. "Be back at the hotel by sunset."

"Now that that's over." said Aelita. "Let's have fun." **(In case you didn't know, it's the swimsuits/trunks in the series. Angela's bikini is black with white cat heads.)** Odd and Ulrich went surfing, Angela went to walk around, and Jeremie and Aelita were at the snack bar thinking about new programs. 'Let's add something to Odd now shall we?" asked Jeremie. Aelita knew just what it was. "Let me have it." she said as she grabbed his laptop. "Hey!"

"Don't worry Jeremie." she said. "It won't take long."

"Hey blondie." sneered a voice. Angela turned to see Sissi and her sidekick idiots. "Oh great it's you guys." she groaned.

"What's up?" asked Odd as he and Ulrich walked over. Nicolas, since he's the perverted one, sneakily unhooked Angela's bra strap and Sissi yanked it off. "What the-" she said.

"Sissi you jackass! yelled Odd while Ulrich stared, but Odd covered his eyes. "Don't cheat on Yumi." he said. Angela covered her chest with her arms and said "You've done it now." She grabbed Sissi's bikini bottom and pulled it down, making Herve and Nicolas's noses explode with nosebleeds. Odd and Ulrich laughed and Angela said "Payback."

"You son of a bitch." said Sissi. Angela, Odd, and Ulrich left the three stooges with their problem. "Here's your top." said Ulrich.

"Thanks." said Angela as she grabbed it before she turned to Odd. "Hook me up." Odd nodded before he hooked it back. "Where's Jeremie and Aelita?"

"I think they're at the snack bar." said Ulrich. "Why?"

"Einstein said he's gonna make a new program for me and Angela." said Odd. "We're just gonna see what he's done so far."

"So see ya." said Angela before she ran off with Odd. Ulrich sighed before he sat on the sand.

* * *

"Hey Einstein." said Angela as she and Odd walked over to Jeremie and Aelita. "How's the program coming?" asked Odd.

"We're almost finished." said Jeremie. "Another day or two and it'll be done."

"So what kind of program is it?" asked Angela. Aeltia giggled. "You'll find out." Angela and Odd were walking back to Ulrich when they saw a group of girls crowd over him. "Wanna help him?" asked Odd. Angela nodded. "And I know just how to." She ran over to Ulrich, calling his name. "Hey Angela." he said.

"I missed you." said Angela as she laid on him.

"Wait what?" asked Ulrich as Odd looked dumbfounded before giving him a death glare. Angela winked at him and Ulrich, letting them know this was all part of the plan. She kissed Ulrich's cheek and all of the girls gasped before walking away. "Thanks." he said as Angela got off of him.

"Welcome." she said. "Odd and I were just walking. We'll meet up with you later." She went over to Odd and dragged him away.

* * *

The sun was about to set and Angela and Odd were sitting on a cliff**(Fairy Tailers I hope you know which scene this is)**. "Pretty isn't it?" asked Angela. Odd nodded. "Hey Kitty-Kat?" he asked. "Sorry for everything."

"What do you mean?" asked Angela as she turned to him.

"I mean what happened." said Odd. "You got possessed by XANA because Brenga blackmailed me."

"But you had no choice." said Angela. "I know you didn't want to but you had to."

"I feel like it's my fault." said Odd.

"But it's not."

"That's what you say after you beat me up." Angela stepped back. "I couldn't control myself." she said.

"You must think I'm pretty weak huh." said Odd. "Admit it. I-" He was cut off by a slap from Angela. "Shut up." she said. Odd stared as she grabbed his shoulders and slightly shook him. "Don't say negative stuff about yourself." she said. "I don't want you to say crap like that." She shook him again and they both ending up rolling down the cliff. When they stopped, Angela got up aand staretd to walk away. "Wait Kitty-Kat." said Odd as he started to go after her, but instead tripped. He fell on top of Angela, with his knees caging her hips. "Don't blame yourself." said Angela. "Cause it's my fault."

"Angela."

"When we were fighting, I was thinking about you." said Angela as tears rolled down her face. "But no matter what I did, I couldn't stop myself from hurting you. I'm sorry." Odd cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I was thinking about you too." he said.

"Oh Odd." Angela cupped his cheeks. "I love you."

"Love you too." said Odd. As they leaned in for a kiss, Angela said "Promise not to leave me?"

"I promise." said Odd before their lips met.

* * *

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita were walking until they saw the couple. "Well it looks like they made up." said Ulrich.

"But we better hurry." said Jeremie. "Jim will look for them." They walked over to them and Ulrich coughed. Angela and Odd broke the kiss and looked up. "Hey guys." said Odd.

"Not to interrupt your make-out but Jim's gonna be looking for you guys." said Ulrich. "And what were you doing to her?"

"Why were you guys in that position?" asked Aelita. "It's almost like-"

"Oh well you look at the time." said Odd as he quickly got up. "Let's get back to the hotel, Kitty-Kat."

"Yea good idea." said Angela before they started running.

"They'll do it won't they." said Ulrich.

"Yep." said Aelita and Jeremie in unison before the three of them followed the Kitty couple.

**Me: Sorry I have to spoil it Fairy Tailers. In case you didn't know, this was in episode 154. Erza was pissed off at Jellal because he said that he wanted to die or something. Then they rolled down a cliff and almost kissed. That's right I said almost. Stay tuned.**


End file.
